A Deadly Obsession
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: COMPLETE! You envied her. You wished you were her. Emmy Sawyer would have done anything to become Christine Daae, but some things are best left unsaid. AU Modern Day tale. Slight EOC. [Dark Erik] Please R&R!
1. Confessions I

Rating: PG-13 (T)

Genre: Horror/General

Summary: You envied her. You wished you were her. Emmy Sawyer would have done anything to become Christine Daae, but some things are best left unsaid. AU Modern Day tale. Slight EOC. Dark Erik

Disclaimer: I do not own Erik or any of the characters of the Phantom of the Opera, but I do own Emmy and the rest of the made-up characters.

A/N: This story had begun with some inside jokes, which my friends and I kidded about until a plot blossomed in my disturbed mind. Cheers for the Phanatics! You know who you are and this is for any girl who ever dreamt about being Christine and finding it to be a nightmare. This story _does _poke fun of the Phangirls but in good nature. Heck I'm part of the wild group so I found this amusing. A big shout out to my beta Halley! Thanks so much girl! To those reading _The Promise_, fear not! I'm not giving up on it. I'll be working on both stories. Enjoy and **please don't forget to review!**

A Deadly Obsession

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Confessions I**

Emptiness and darkness. All that's ever been part of my life for the past thirteen years. In the lonely nights I hear the screams of that unfaithful night when I not only lost my innocence, but my sanity as well.

It wasn't fair for a young girl of seventeen, her life held out in front of her, but then again has life ever been fair? At least not until I had met _him_.

Sometimes I wondered if there even was a _he_. Perhaps I made him up? It would put my mind at ease if that were true, but then again looking back it seems possible. Though anything concerning him wasn't possible. It **just **was. No explanation, no strings attached. That was how _he_ lived. That was how _he_ ruled.

In my frustrated moods I blame _him_ for this mess. I wouldn't feel so isolated or cold had I never met _him_. I could have probably enjoyed life right now with a husband and kids. No… instead I'm a prisoner trapped within my mind and fears. Imprisoned by my soul. Never will be there escape for me, _he_ made it evident to me under his tutelage.

I had no choice but to accept my Fate. I'm safe. Safe away from the world and _him_. Though I don't even know if he's around…

But as much as I would like to pin the fault on _him_ I had a role in it as well. Too many 'if only' scenarios came to mind that could have helped keep me from the loneliness in my shattered heart. If only I had said "no" in the beginning. If only I had listened to my gut instinct. But worse of all—if only I didn't have that _fantasy_.

Ever since birth I've been a devoted fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_. There are nicknames for my loyalty—Phangirl, Phanatics, and Fop-Hater. There was no doubt in my mind I was destined for the titles since I was in the womb.

I blame this love on my mother. She always had a fondness for the music and storyline. I swear while I rested inside her I could hear the Phantom and Christine's love and passion for each other. Their tragic tale beckoned me and I needed to heed its sweet call.

My growing up was consistent of their relationship. The first novel I learned how to read had been Gaston Leroux's wonderful tale. By the time I was six, I could recite the lyrics of the musical by heart. I bet any amount of money I could have sang them backwards. And when I was eight, I saw the musical for the first time in Toronto starring Kiss's Paul Stanley as the Phantom. It truly had been a night of magic and wonder that awakened me to the real meaning behind the Opera Ghost and his ingénue's bond.

You could imagine that this built-up admiration led me to be bullied a great deal. No one could understand why it would bring me to tears every time the Phantom sang, "I love you" to Christine as she leaves with Raoul. They didn't understand the depths of his love for her. They didn't understand the lengths he would go to have her in his arms, to love him like he loved her. They didn't understand they were bonded together for eternity.

Eventually, I became envious of the two. I wished I were taught to sing by a man who would fall in love and do anything for me. I wouldn't care if he were to have a colorful past or if he was deformed, Hell; I wouldn't care if he stalked me! I wanted… no _craved _to experience a soul-binding love like that. I wanted to know what it would be like to have such desired stirrings within me for the first time by simply hearing _his _voice! I was only eleven.

That was when an idea came to mind. I knew if I wanted to have a man like the Phantom I would have to become Christine Daae. It would be tedious and hard, but I knew I could make it a reality. Anything could happen if you put your heart and soul into it.

I was fortunate to inherit the dark brown color, though I didn't possess Christine's curls. In fact I possessed no waves or curls, but straight dull hair. Nonetheless, I owned a curling iron and rolls that could produce a close take on the singer's tresses. If I were lucky…

Then came the matter of a childhood friend, a boy to be precise. None of the boys in my neighborhood were Vicomte material and frankly thought me weird. No way would I ever develop an innocent crush on them if I wished. Well, I never liked Raoul so I could do without him.

Now I needed a Meg confidante. The friends I already had hardly come close to the description of the friendship between Meg and Christine. One reason was that they never kept my secrets, even if I had sworn them into the highest secrecy of sisterhood. Why? Mine were found to be enjoyable to gossip about. Plus we didn't have anything much in common except favorite TV shows and teachers. I wouldn't meet my Meg until freshman year.

The next part was tricky and I approached it as best as I could. Christine was a dancer and singer, two types of talents I did not owe up to, and there was only one way I knew how to become one. I begged my parents for ballet and voice lessons. We weren't what you call rich so the answers had been a firm **no**. But my mother was able to convince my father that ballet wouldn't be bad for me. I lasted the class for a half of the year before officially quitting. I didn't have the correct limber or balance like I should have. And having two left feet didn't help. Christine wasn't seeking a career in dancing so I shouldn't either.

The last issue remaining, of course, was my parenting. Bad news—both were alive. And my father wasn't even close to keeling over. Sadly, he was musically declined so no violin playing here folks. And his stories, well, were lacking in everything.

I was frustrated that my plan wasn't going the way it was suppose to. There were so many obstacles in my path that all prayers fell flat through. All I wanted was to be Christine Daae and I couldn't even come close to accomplishing the feat. I feared that I was never going to find my Phantom.

After discovering this, most people would call me obsessed. I called it passion. I was _passionate _towards the characters and story. Besides it wasn't like I seen the musical a million times. I had the pleasure of seeing it twice, thank you very much. If I were so "obsessed" wouldn't I stretch the limit by renaming myself as Christine? Or go as far as telling others I was visited in my dreams by a man singing to me?

Yet it was this passion that led me to my downfall. I'm stuck with the consequences that had followed.

Whenever night comes I fear the darkness that will soon take over my soul, the empty void that nothing can penetrate to save me. It's _his _unspoken realm, the place where the unpredictable could occur. _He_ controls me, now, even if he isn't here. The night is _his _alone and I pray for the day when the light comes to rescue me. I hold onto that precious hope that one day I can emerge from this hideout to face the world…

I wished I were Christine Daae.

Be careful what you wish for… it could come true.

TBC…

How's that for a beginning? Well, you know the drill so let me hear it!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the mention of twistedmind's _You Are Not Alone_, but I do own my copy! It's the best!

A/N: Yay! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad that many like this. I was hoping that some could relate to the character, we are all Phans after all. :grins: I will be trying to post two chapters every post unless I feel there's a chapter that can stand on its own and there are some like that. Erik won't be introduced for a while as the whole setting and characters need to be established first. As for the dark undertones, I have my own ideas that will make him dark without changing much of his personality. Special thanks to my beta, Halley, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter One: **

**Getting Ready**

"Amelia Brooke Sawyer! Get up now or you'll be late!"

"Argh," she groaned, rolling over to her side to check her clock-- 6:30. _Great. Less than an hour to get ready._

Putting one foot on the floor, Emmy met fur and sighed. "Phantom," she mumbled as the large mutt wagged his tail happily. Stretching out over the black Labrador, she bent down to scratch his ear. He proceeded to lick her face, waking her up. Standing upright, Emmy stretched her arms to get the kinks out and then quickly put on her clothes she placed the night before.

First day of school. But it wasn't any first day; this would be her first day in high school, a freshman. Hard to believe…

"Cherry Hill High, home of the Swallows," Emmy murmured, smiling softly as she took out her curlers. Each little bounce produced by the released tendril caused her grin to broaden. _Maybe it will finally be **the **way it's supposed to be_, she thought with hope.

When the last was off, she brushed lightly so it wouldn't be too puffy. By the looks of it, it appeared the strands might actually stay in place. _Good. _

Emmy glanced in the mirror and smirked at her dog. "Well, what do you think boy?"

Her response was a little whine as Phantom trotted over and laid against her, wanting more attention. "Aww, that's my Phantom!" she giggled and patted his furry black head. The name suited him. Not because his fur was black as night, but on the left side of his face was a large patch of white hair. It was meant to be, Emmy always thought as she gave him a sloppy kiss on his head.

"Let's hope this year will be better," she told him and then looking up at her collection of none other—_Phantom of the Opera_. A few years ago she was able to convince her mother to redo it in a Phantom style. It was hard work, but in the end it paid off.

Spinning off the movie, Emmy painted her walls a deep ruby red with a rose border going across and then ending with a rose bouquet print wallpaper on the bottom. The carpet was changed to a light hue of red, her bed now a canopy with flowing ebony drapes over the bed and crimson bed sheets. The window was adorned with the matching drapes as well. Above on the ceiling was a light fixture designed as a miniature chandelier and on her nightstand, next to the bed, was a candelabra lamp on top of a rose designed doily.

Adding to the homage, she had a variety of Phantom snow globes and figurines on her nightstand, bookshelf, and vanity. She also owned the musical box with the monkey that played "Masquerade" near her bedside. Posters of the musical and movie were situated on the walls and door, plus two masks painted black and white were hung on the wall that were seen when you entered.

What one couldn't see were Emmy's shirts, soundtracks, and movies. She owned almost every version of the soundtrack including Spanish, also every movie based off the story: Lon Chaney, Claude Rains, Robert Englund, Gerard Butler, and even Dario Argento's. Among her books, were also copies of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, and of course the recently published Laura Binkley's _You Are Not Alone_. It was a Phan's paradise to wake up each morning surrounded by the Phantom.

Her dog, Phantom, was a Christmas present from her family several years ago. Emmy had everything she could ever dream of the Phantom and loved every single piece.

She spun around, making her skirt fly at her ankles, pretending she was the soprano on stage. She may have never received those voice lessons, but it didn't stop her from taking choir at any chance she got. This year she was in Junior Varsity and later she would have to audition to get into Varsity, her goal while in high school.

"Amelia, for God's sakes are you up?" Her mother called through the door.

"Yes!" Emmy smoothed out her outfit and winked at Phantom, before heading off for a quick bite.

"Morning!" Emmy greeted as she kissed her father on the cheek and sat down, waiting for breakfast.

Will Sawyer set his paper down and smiled. "Morning Princess. Why, don't you look beautiful today. Are you nervous?"

"A little," Emmy admitted as her mother placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Thanks." She picked up the spoon and started eating.

Gloria shook her head and laughed. "Someone is perky. I hope your brother is too when he wakes."

"I doubt it," Emmy replied in between mouthfuls of Cheerios.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Will asked.

"No thanks Dad. It's nice out so I'm going to walk," she answered, before gulping down her juice. "I plan on meeting Jenna at the catwalk."

"Well, you better hurry up," Gloria warned, pointing to the stove's clock.

Emmy nodded. "Gotcha. See ya guys later!" She stood up, grabbed her backpack, and was gone before you could say; _Keep your hand at the level of your eyes_.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: You know the drill afterwards. Thanks:D

**Chapter Two:**

**First Day**

Emmy walked in a brisk pace towards the back of her subdivision. Luckily, she didn't have far to go, living in the middle of the neighborhood. The school was built behind her so it was very convenient in case Emmy happened to be late. No traffic to worry about.

As she approached the walk, she spotted Jenna coming from the opposite direction. "Emmy hi!" she squealed as she came running over.

Jenna Sanders was a petite girl, the smallest in their ring of friends, and a real character. Emmy could stand her to a certain extent. She was the athlete and like always her raven hair was put up in her signature ponytail, a small dab of make-up upon her flushed face. Emmy knew Jenna practically her whole life and was familiar with her moods. Sometimes she could be the your best friend, while other times she could be stuck up and two-faced. The only reason Emmy put up with her was because their moms were the best of friends. But from the looks of it, Jenna was in one of her good moods.

"I see your hair finally curled the way you wanted it," Jenna said once she caught up to Emmy. "Looks cute though not quite like hers."

_As always thank you for you constructive criticism_, Emmy thought sardonically. That was another thing about Jenna. She loved being critical and straight to the point with her compliments. Never expect an encouraging word from her mouth. "I'm still working on it. In a matter of time I will look like Emmy Rossum."

"Uh-huh. So did you meet any guys over the summer? Specifically ones name Erik or Raoul? Oh c'mon Emmy! It's a joke, lighten up."

Emmy frowned as she walked down the little sidewalk into the school's parking lot. Another one was of Jenna's poor attempts in humor. At the inopportune moments, Jenna would jest about anything Emmy said or did to people whether she wanted to or not. One mistake she made accidentally was telling Jenna she wouldn't care if she were to have a deformed baby. She wouldn't let her live it down for weeks. Now, perhaps, if Jenna didn't do it so often she would have at least crack a smile at the Erik and Raoul joke.

As they made their way through the lot, Jenna spotted another of their good friends getting off the bus. "Sarah!"

Jenna ran over and crushed her in an embrace, both chatting at once. Emmy shook her head, following closely behind, once again lost in the dust. Though she was used to it. Emmy never considered Sarah Robins as a "friend" but a mere acquaintance she would talk to in school and possibly hang out with Jenna. Sarah was the gossiping queen and could be quite rude when she wanted to be. She was definitely boy-crazy with her "fling of the week" since middle school and used it to her advantage.

She was very attractive that was highlighted by her fiery red-hair, full pouty lips, and wide olive green eyes darkened by mascara. Her skin was flawless, no freckles or acne could ever be found. So it didn't stop her with the constant cracks of the poor girls who are stuck with pimples at that certain time, namely Emmy.

Once Jenna and Sarah stopped their chattering, the latter turned around and smiled. "Oh hi Emmy. I didn't see you. How was your summer?"

"It was fine. You?"

"The best!" she laughed. "You're in choir aren't you? Cool. So am I. Well, duh. I'll see ya Emmy in homeroom and sixth hour than! Bye Jen!"

"Bye Sarah," Jenna waved as she headed for her locker. "Are you going to your locker?"

Emmy nodded. "Okay. Wanna meet me at the tree so we can walk back?"

"Sure." Both girls said good-bye and scurried off to their lockers. Emmy's was upstairs and her homeroom was downstairs. She quickly tossed her backpack inside and grabbed a couple of notebooks and fled down the stairs as the one-minute bell rang.

Breathlessly, she made it as she collapsed in the nearest desk, which was next to Sarah's. In front of her was Madison Thompson, the fourth of the group. She didn't get a chance to talk to her as the teacher began to hand out the official schedules for the semester. Getting hers, Emmy saw that her first hour was Biology with Cross. Glimpsing over Madison's shoulder, she saw she had the same class and Sarah too. _Great. Two classes with Sarah Robins, my life will now end_, she thought miserably.

The principal's voice came over the P.A. with his "Welcome Back" speech before dismissing students to their first hours to start the day. Emmy, Sarah, and Madison all walked together to Biology, which was across from the homeroom. They found an empty table for themselves and quickly grabbed it.

Madison sat across from Emmy and began telling her about her summer. The curly blonde was one of the prettiest girls in the school, though not bright. The "dumb blonde" stereotype was all too true for Maddy's personality. In _Mean Girls_, Madison was the only one who couldn't understand why everyone would laugh at Karen.

"Isn't this great we all have Biology together?" Madison exclaimed. "I don't know anyone else in this class."

"Um, Maddy, half of these people went to Green Shores with us," Emmy pointed out.

Madison scanned the room, shrugging. "Oh. I never talked to them anyways so technically I don't know them."

Emmy sighed. There was no point, not this early. Sarah, who all of a sudden, was quiet, started fidgeting in her seat. "Okay! I can't keep this in any longer!" she cried. "Over the summer I was asked out by a sophomore!" She bit her lips excitingly as Madison shriek for joy.

Ms. Cross glanced over at their table, raising an eyebrow at Madison. Sheepishly, she apologized. Rolling her eyes, Ms. Cross went on with her rules.

"Tell me more!" Madison said in a hushed tone.

"He's one of the popular guys in his grade and is sooo hot! Did I mention he's also in choir? In Varsity too! Oh I think I'm in love!" Sarah fanned herself dramatically, eliciting giggles from the blonde.

Emmy shrugged. "That's nice Sarah, really. But don't you think we should, uh, listen to what the teacher is saying?"

Sarah stared at her. "C'mon Emmy. Who cares? It's the same policies that are applied since we were born. This, however, is totally newsworthy!"

Emmy didn't say anything so Sarah went back to talking with Madison about the sophomore. Bored, the brunette gazed at her notebook, which was covered with pictures of Erik she printed off the Internet. _If only you were real and then I would really have a guy to boast about_, she thought sadly.

She began to copy down the syllabus for the week in the notebook when the class's door flew open and a petite strawberry-blonde came rushing in. "Is this Bio with Ms. Cross?" she asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Yes and you are--?" the teacher inquired.

"Margaret Walker."

"Ah, Miss Walker. I see you on the list. Next time, dear, try to be here before the bell rings."

The class snickered as the new girl nodded, her face red with embarrassment. She hurried over to the only table with an empty spot—next to Emmy. She was quiet throughout the rest of the period, barely saying anything to anyone. Emmy couldn't help but feel sorry and noticed her jaded eyes were a little watery. Going through her purse, Emmy pulled out a bag of tissues and gave it to her.

"Thank you," Margaret murmured, not looking in her direction.

"Your welcome." Emmy scrutinized her carefully. She seemed nice, a little sensitive though. But what grabbed her attention most of all was her name and appearance. It started with "M". And even though she wasn't a complete natural blonde, she had some visible highlights. And that meant… _I found my Meg!_

xxXXxx

By the time class ended, Emmy hardly had the chance to introduce herself. As soon as the bell rang, the timid girl fled the room quickly blending in with the mass of students. Emmy hoped she might see her again later in the day. If not, then there was always tomorrow to make new friends.

As lunch came and passed, Emmy had no such luck in finding Margaret Walker. It wasn't until on her way to choir she literally bumped into her soon-to-be Meg.

"I'm sorry!" Margaret cried. She was about to bend down and pick up Emmy's books, but Emmy stopped her.

"It's okay. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Emmy quickly gathered her belongings and smiled gently. "No harm done. I'm Amelia, by the way, but everyone calls me Emmy."

"Hi. Margaret, but everyone calls me Maggie," Maggie said, grinning sheepishly.

"Are you new here?" Emmy asked, as they both began to walk together.

She nodded. "Yeah, my family moved here over the summer from Rochester."

"Cool. So where are you heading next?"

"Um, JV choir. You?"

"Me too! Soprano or alto?" Emmy excitingly bounced.

"Alto."

"Soprano here," Emmy proclaimed happily. "Only because as I child I would sing along to the _Phantom of the Opera_ and it stuck."

"Really? I love _Phantom_," Maggie told her.

Emmy's brows rose. "Question: Christine and Erik, right?"

"Who else? Certainly not Christine and fop boy," she laughed. "I don't like Raoul. Never did."

_She is so my best friend! _Emmy agreed wholeheartedly. Before another word about the _Phantom _could have been uttered, they had made it into class. At long last, Emmy had found her Meg. All that seems to remain was her Erik.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but life has gotten in the way. What are you gonna do? So here's two more chapters for you! Thanks to my beta, Halley, and to you the readers. Don't forget to review and Erik will give out kisses!

**Chapter Three:**

**Maggie**

Ever since that day of destiny, Maggie and Emmy had been inseparable. It was so refreshing for Emmy to find a fellow Phanatic in her hometown that she could spend endless hours chatting about the _Phantom_. Unlike her other friends, Maggie had watched the movie multiple times without growing tired and had her own interpretation of the Phantom and Christine's relationship. She understood the meaning of the music and the beauty behind it.

Everyday Emmy would hang out with Maggie rather than her other friends. She felt slightly guilty for neglecting Jenna, Sarah, and Madison, but she had nothing in common with them anymore. The group was from a different world and it was only fair for Emmy to find someone more like her. At least she and Maggie could relate to one another and no one could judge them. But the best part of their friendship was that Maggie indeed became the confidante that Emmy always wanted.

Emmy never had to worry about anything she told Maggie. She even went as far to tell her about her dream of becoming Christine Daae. Maggie didn't tease her about it, like the others would, but thought the idea seemed like fun.

"All right, you can have Erik and I'll have Raoul I suppose," Maggie once said.

Yes Erik and Christine were meant to be, but what of poor Raoul? As much as Maggie admired Meg, she felt in her heart that the two blondes deserved each other. It didn't bother her that she was Emmy's Meg. In fact, she was amused that Emmy saw her as the dancer. Maggie wanted to be dancer too like her counterpart, and took ballet lessons. Emmy attended her recitals and was surprise to see she was just as good as Meg Giry! Maybe even more! Maggie found her calling through the art of dance, but for Emmy hers laid in singing.

It would be, if it weren't for Sarah Robins. Sarah was a soprano as well and had all of the solos in every concert held since the sixth grade. To make it worse, the first day of school Sarah won favor from the choir director, Mrs. Anderson. The chances of anyone else receiving a solo were slim. Sarah was incredible and she knew it.

Maggie nicknamed her Signora Robins. The vibrant redhead was in so many ways similar to Carlotta, except Sarah could actually sing. She was bossy, whiny, and had to take the lead in everything the section did. She would complain if someone was too flat or the notes weren't right, to an outsider she could have been the teacher instead. She worked Mrs. Anderson through sweet talk and constant flattery to get her way.

This said rumors were flying that the lead in the next musical would most likely be given to the freshman than the senior, Tawny Owens. Mrs. Anderson usually picked her favorite pupils for the lead roles and Sarah was moving up to the first.

Emmy figured the chorus would be good for her first production and later on who knows? Maybe she'll try for the lead and win it fair and square without brown nosing. After all, wasn't Christine a chorus girl before the Angel of Music came? Except… Emmy didn't have an Angel to rely on to help her. Her father wasn't dead.

But she was determined not to let Sarah rub it in her face. Maggie had told her she would get hers and Emmy would take center stage. It was a fool's hope, but one could dream. The villain always has their moment of downfall and the hero triumphs.

Though a little heavenly help wouldn't hurt. At least Emmy's voice could become stronger and confident. Right now all she had to hold onto was a friend's encouragement and belief she could succeed.

_If only I had an Angel of Music. If he were here I would be one grateful girl. I would do anything to keep him by my side._

Little did Emmy know, how close he truly was.

TBC…


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**A Voice in the Auditorium**

_A Year Later…_

"Whoa. Check that out!" Thomas Myers gushed as another golden lightning bolt crashed on the Earth, in a middle of an abandon field. "Isn't that beautiful hon?"

"Lovely Tommy," Shirley mumbled, gazing nervously from the last hit. "Let's go please?"

He looked at his girlfriend and laughed. "Don't tell me that lightning scares you! We're safe in the car, sweetie. That mean old lightning won't get you."

"It's not that I'm afraid of that Thomas!" she snapped, her curly russet strands covering her face. Pushing the tendrils out of her face, Shirley glared at him. "We're having a lightning storm in the middle of December. Doesn't that strike you a bit odd?"

Thomas shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's gorgeous."

"I don't like it," Shirley said; worry evading her normal carefree disposition. "I can't believe you dragged me out in the middle of nowhere to stare at lightning! I want to go home _now_!" Another bolt struck on the ground, eliciting a large crack of thunder, ten feet away from the vehicle. Shirley jumped and screamed, the closeness of the last strike sending tremors all over her body.

"Tommy!" she pleaded, fear now riding high in her voice. As much as she loved him, she couldn't stay here any longer. She wanted to be home, in her bed, where it was warm and protected from any storms. Shirley turned to face her boyfriend and whimpered. "Tommy?"

Flashing a wicked and half-crazed grin, Thomas inched the car closer. This caused another yelp of panic to come from his passenger, making the twenty-three year old chuckle. He always had a kick in scaring Shirley she was too easy. But his mirth faded as tears were starting to gather at her eyelashes. Guilt filled him. He never liked terrifying her to the point where she would cry.

"I'm sorry baby," Thomas cooed, reaching out to pat her leg, hoping she would stop crying. "I didn't mean to, really. We'll go as soon as I see one more, okay?"

Shirley nodded, her round blue eyes still consumed with dread. "One more," she echoed.

Thomas smiled and leaned back. Since he woke up to soft rumbling and the colorful streaks of lightning, he had this urge to follow the storm. Convincing Shirley had been a different story, but in the end she agreed to go with him. And now, here they were watching one of the natural wonders of the world. It was breathtaking.

Shirley cautiously scanned the clouds, hoping for the next one to hurry up so she could leave. There was something wrong with this storm that she knew. _War of the Worlds_ came to mind but so far there were no signs of intelligent life ready to destroy the planet. The booming thunder was growing faint and distant. Where thunder goes, lightning follows. _I guess that was it for the show_, she thought happily. _Oh well. _

A soft buzzing sound began to surround Shirley. Frowning, she glanced over at Thomas who appeared to be confused. "What the—?" He started and _boom_!

Shirley choked, her scream stuck in her throat as white light blinded her. Her hands flew up to her face to block it out, only to have them slammed against her ears.

Voices! She heard voices whirling around, singing and laughing hysterically. Moaning, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, praying for it to go away.

And then everything flashed back to normal. Shaking like a leaf, Shirley let her hands drop into her lap, her breathing labored and harsh. She was alive. The car was struck by lightning and she survived. Giggling anxiously, she turned to see if Thomas was okay…

Her blood-curdling scream echoed in the distance.

xxXXxx

"Wasn't that weird?" Maggie asked, popping a juicy green grape in her mouth and nodding towards the windows in the cafeteria. "I don't ever remember Michigan having a thunderstorm at this time."

"Me neither," Emmy agreed. It was getting to be mid-afternoon and the storm had stopped an hour ago. By them, it was becoming a bit violent that some students thought school would be cancelled. Unfortunately, it did not.

"Hey." Maggie poked her in the ribs, glancing up at the TV above their heads. "Look at what's on."

Interested, Emmy twisted her neck around to see. Upon reading the screen, her jaw dropped.

**Local Man Missing In Storm**

She didn't know why, but Emmy was compelled to hear what the reporter had to say. Jumping up, she reached up to turn the volume up and sat back down. Her eyes widened as the news report continued.

_"24-year-old Thomas Myers from Stevenson mysteriously disappeared from his car around eight this morning. Police are baffled by all this as the only person left to see him was the victim's girlfriend. She happened to be in the car with him around the time of his disappearance."_

The image flashed over to a distraught young woman, sobbing uncontrollably. Another girl was standing next to her, allowing the woman to lean on her as she tried to tell her side of the story.

_"I-I d-don't know what happened," the girl had said, the name Shirley West appearing below her. "Tommy took me out to see the lightning a-and one hit the car. I went to check to see if he was okay and h-he was g-gone!"_

The reporter switched over to a police officer at the scene that practically repeated what Miss West had said. It ended with anyone who knows of Thomas Myers's whereabouts to contact their local police department.

When it was over, Emmy looked at Maggie. The redhead's forehead was creased in contemplation. "Odd. Hit by lightning and _whish_ gone. Poor girl."

Emmy nodded, her stomach clenching. She pitied this Shirley West. To have your boyfriend disappear like that under your eyes… she could only imagine the pain the woman was suffering. And strangely enough, the whole incident had occurred several miles away from Emmy's home. She shivered. Luckily that hadn't happened on her way to school.

"You okay?" Maggie interrupted her thoughts.

Emmy blinked. "What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking. Maggie, before I forget, you don't have to wait for me to go to choir. I need to speak with Ms. Karrie about my paper for _The Awakening_."

"All right. So what are you going to write about?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. But you know Ms. K. Damn the men and women rule the world. She might have me write about the hidden sexual meaning behind the context. I swear to God I will forever look at the Bible in a new light because of her."

Maggie let out a low whistle. "Tell me about it. I'm ruined for life."

xxXXxx

_Hurry up! One minute before the bell rings._

Staying after took longer than what Emmy had originally planned. Moving in a brisk pace, Emmy hurried past the auditorium only to stop suddenly.

A door leading inside was opened and she could hear singing coming from within. Frowning, Emmy tried to recall if the class was supposed to meet inside, but they weren't performing anything that would require the stage. Pausing outside, she listened to the melody.

It was despairing yet the singer sounded so… sensuous. Not recognizing any of the boys in her class, Emmy realized whoever was in there was beyond high school vocals. It was a distinct male voice, a baritone.

Curious, she stepped inside the dark auditorium in hopes to catch a glimpse of the mysterious singer. To her disappointment, she couldn't make out any shapes of anyone on stage or off. As the notes caressed the air, the voice grew softer, yet commanding.

Closing her eyes, Emmy swayed her head, losing herself to the unknown song. She reopened her eyes as the spell broke, the song coming to an end. She wanted to hear more. She hung around a bit longer, the bell ringing in the distance, but the voice didn't continue.

It wasn't until a couple moments of silence brought her back to reality. _Oh crap I'm late!_

Emmy turned on her heels and ran out the door, running down the hall to class. The voice continued to echo in her mind, its haunting tone never leaving. She had to know who that was. No student could have sung like that with so much passion.

While Emmy snuck to her spot, she couldn't shake off an eerie feeling that there was something familiar behind that voice. Almost as if she heard it from somewhere, but where she did not know though determined to find out what.

TBC…

Please don't forget to leave a comment! Thank you.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Thank you for the reviews you guys! Erik will be coming shortly, so hang on tight! And please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Five: **

**Crush**

For the next week, Emmy would slowly walk past the auditorium in hopes that she would hear the mysterious singer once more. It wasn't until the third time she done this that Maggie commented on it.

Her excuse: "No reason".

On a selfish level, she didn't want her best friend to know about the Voice. Maggie would get interested and probably go to Mrs. Anderson or someone about it. If the Voice should be caught… she would never know its owner. And for that Emmy couldn't risk it. So this would be one little secret from Maggie. Emmy was entitled to keep something private only to herself.

By the second week, Emmy began to wonder if she imagined it. The Voice had yet to return for another encore, and she was growing restless. She needed to hear it once more for reassurance of its existence. But day after day was silence and she began to think that her Phantom passion was making her perceive it was a disembodied voice.

Of course, this was the real world. There was no such thing unless someone was playing mind games with her. But who would? There wasn't anyone that Emmy knew that could come up with an elaborate prank.

Eventually she gave up. The Voice wasn't going to return and she was certain.

"Are you excited about break soon?" Maggie asked, bouncing in her seat. "I love Christmas! I'm going back to Rochester to visit my relatives. What are your plans?"

Emmy didn't say anything, but stared off into space, her mind on that Voice.

"Um—Hello? Earth to Emmy!" Maggie waved her hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

"What? Sorry… I didn't hear you," she replied sheepishly.

The redhead lifted a brow. "I'll say. You've been doing that a lot lately. Is everything okay?"

Emmy shifted in her seat. "Everything's fine. I can't wait for Christmas either." She glanced over at Sarah, who was hovering over Mrs. Anderson at the piano. "Look at that. Already she's sucking up for the spring concert solo right now. And we're not going to start until February!"

Maggie chuckled. "That never stopped her before. Say! You should try out Emmy!"

She gaped at her friend. "Are you kidding?"

"Why not?" Maggie persisted. "I heard you sing before and you're good! There's no reason to be ashamed."

"It's not that I'm ashamed," Emmy sighed. "I know I won't get it even if I tried out and kill the song. Sarah will get the part because she's Mrs. Anderson's little pet."

"I think you need some boosting. A little _Phantom _therapy won't hurt." Maggie winked.

"Hmm… Gerry," she giggled. "That sounds good to me." Emmy stretched her arms over her head and turned around when she heard the choir door slam close.

The most drop-dead gorgeous boy in all of Cherry Hill entered. He had a strong build, considering he had to be around 5'4", golden-brownish hair, a slight tan, and two eyes of warm coco. Flashing a dazzling smile of perfect teeth, he went over to Mrs. Anderson to hand her a note.

_Trey Michaels… _Emmy thought dreamily. _Oh I wish he were in this class._

Trey was a baritone in the Varsity choir, and had a voice that would give Clay Aiken run for his money.

"Tre!" Sarah squealed and jumped into his arms, placing a messy kiss on his lips.

Emmy grimaced at the sight of the pair. Too bad _he _happened to be that sophomore that had asked Sarah out the year before. And worse of all, those two were old childhood friends. What were the odds?

She didn't know in the beginning he was Sarah's boyfriend. Last year the musical had been _Guys and Dolls _and it was the first time that Emmy saw Trey Michaels. In all of her life, Emmy never had a crush on any boy in her school or class. She reserved that first-time crush on the boy that would be her Erik. But once Trey took center stage and sung his first words, Emmy fell. And she fell hard.

**He **was the one she was waiting for. **He **was the one that could only be the Phantom to her Christine.

Sure he didn't come close to Erik's appearance, but it didn't matter. She was only concerned that **he **would be her Dark Angel. But Trey was far from being dark. He was your average normal boy next door. But Emmy didn't care. She found the man she was hoping for.

And it had to be her friend's boyfriend.

How Fate loved to mock her.

And on top of that, the stories she heard surrounding the couple only ate at her.

Supposedly, that on their first date, Trey and Sarah talked about marriage. _Marriage_.

Apparently, during their time of playing House as children, they fell in love with one another. And when Sarah had to move, the separation didn't sever their bond. It only grew throughout the years until finally that fateful summer of freshman year; Sarah had caught up with Trey. Their childhood love had been rekindled and had become strong and true.

She had bragged about it to her friends how after she graduated they were going to get married and start a family right away. Already she could picture them growing old together, dancing under the stars of time, until the last obstacle of life took them. How sweet… how unfair.

Emmy couldn't possible see what enraptured Trey so much with Sarah. She was self-centered, rude, mean, and downright deceitful when she wanted to be. Yet, he was enamored with Sarah and probably never be with anyone else but her.

As Dean Martin would say, _that's Amore. _

There was one time that Emmy wondered if the Voice belonged to Trey. And as she watched him and Sarah cuddle and whisper to each other, she knew she had to find out.

xxXXxx

_I am going to be so much in trouble_, Emmy thought in a panic as she hid in the bathroom as the warning bell rang. She stood on top of the toilet set and waited for the final bell.

Trey had Varsity first hour and she was skipping.

Skipping so she could listen to him sing.

It was a fool's errand that could have Emmy wind up in the Main Office with possible detention or grounding.

But she was willing to do this just once. And once she had her answer, she'll never skip again for as long as she lived.

Outside, she heard the hall monitors do their daily routine to check for any skippers like Emmy, beginning with the bathrooms.

She held her breath, waiting for that door to whip open and be dragged out like a fugitive.

Fate was on her side today.

The monitors left and after a few minutes of precaution, Emmy emerged. Sticking her head out of the bathroom, the halls were clear and she made a mad dash towards the choir room. Luckily, she was hiding near it.

Kneeling, Emmy pushed open the door slightly so she could listen to the class easily. She saw Jay leading his section in _"Music of My Heart"_.

Pursing her lips in deep concentration, Emmy focused on Trey and conjured up the Voice from weeks ago. Mentally comparing wasn't easy, but it was obvious it wasn't him.

He may be able to sing so professionally, yet he was missing the years of experience and the feeling of a worldly sadness.

Disappointed, Emmy closed the door silently and shuffled her feet down the empty corridor. She could now go to her class and say her locker was jammed. Her teacher trusted her and would simply take her word on it without a hall monitor's assurance. She was a good girl.

As Emmy passed the auditorium, she failed to notice a pair of golden eyes shining through the darkness.

TBC…


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

**Shirley West**

It had been a long six months, but no word was ever found on Thomas Myers. Almost as if he disappeared from the very face the Earth…

But Shirley knew better. In her heart, she knew Tommy was alive and he was somewhere. She hounded the police everyday until finally they would stop returning her calls. No new evidence was brought up and there were no witnesses. She was told that by now she should assume the worse has happened and move on. But she couldn't. Not when she suspected there was something amiss over his disappearance.

On top of her worries over her missing boyfriend, Shirley was receiving strange messages from an anonymous admirer. At first, there were the little notes stuck in rose bouquets with romantic overtures. As sweet as it was, Shirley was not interested and would throw them out. Tommy was the only man for her and he was going to be the one she would marry. She would wait for him to return, even if she turned old and gray. She would wait.

Her friends tried to get her to change her mind, but Shirley was stubborn and turned down any blind dates. And if she was forced into one… well, she made it a very memorable night for the guy by going on and on about Thomas Myers. She could never get over him.

So she turned to her other form of happiness before Thomas came crashing into her world—music.

An aspired songwriter and musician in folk music, Shirley would pluck the strings on her guitar about finding or losing one's love. At the moment, her songs had been mirroring her latest life drama with a tinge of hope that he would come back.

Once she would start a song, Shirley couldn't help but feel she was being _watched_. Of course there would be nothing there when she looked, but the rise of goosebumps wouldn't leave until she put the instrument away.

And when she would go out in public, an uneasy dread would swell in her stomach. Without anything drastic happening, the paranoia was building within and Shirley wouldn't go anywhere unless she had a friend with her. No matter what she did, something or someone was following her.

Then it got to the point where she would come home to find notes nailed to her door. Some would deal with better ways for her to approach her music, watch her posture, breathing, etc. And then there were ones that would say how much _he _long for her, how much _he _would love her if she would say the word, and how _soon _it will be.

Shaken and disturbed, Shirley made it a new routine to lock her door and windows. But her stalker was relentless.

By her door there would be roses both dead and alive accumulated. The messages grew always ending with "soon". What did "soon" mean? Not wanting to know, Shirley made a habit of crashing over at her girlfriend's house every other night. When one would ask what was wrong, she would laugh and say nothing. Though a fool would have to believe her.

Why Shirley couldn't tell anyone, she didn't know. If she tried, somehow her throat would get stuck and the words wouldn't form. Especially whenever she would try to tell someone her strange dreams.

Every night, she would enter a world of darkness where light was forever lost. And then there would come a voice. It was an unusual beautiful voice that would lure her from the terrible blackness. And just as she reached towards it, a hand would grab her, waking her from her deep sleep.

It grew worse each passing night, a new ending sequence more horrifying than the last. First had been the horrendous singing lesson. The teacher couldn't be seen, but his instructions were fierce and too much for her. Shirley wasn't born to vocalize high soprano notes. And if she didn't hit it or was off-key, he would lash out in a loud, furious tone and at the last straw he shoved her to the floor. A shadow loomed over her and choked her until she cried for mercy.

The next night Shirley was alone in a room and when she tried to leave, the door was locked. Banging and slamming against it, the door wouldn't budge. Screaming for help didn't work and as she desperately clawed at the wood, a maniacal chuckle would blow her ears.

And the last one left her in a cold sweat and tears. She was alone but this time the voice she heard wasn't male. No… it was feminine and unlike anything Shirley has ever heard-- soft, melodious, and haunting. She went in search for the siren and after a hopeless attempt Shirley eventually encountered the girl. Off in the distance stood a small figure, a soft glow of light wrapped around her. She was wearing a torn, wet gown that had been at the one time a pearly white.

Moving closer, Shirley realized in paralyzed shock that it was a wedding dress and the girl's face was covered by her wet, matted dark curls. The song that was barely a whisper came loud as she approached Shirley. Cold and slimy hands gripped her wrists, the streaking tendrils parted to reveal…

_Her._

"Here comes the bride," her double murmured, her blue eyes dark and wild.

Shirley woke up screaming.

In the night, out her window, there would be a pair of yellow sparks burning as she huddled in her bed, trembling all the way to her toes. Those glowing orbs wouldn't leave her alone. Every dark corner and shadows would cause those eerie lights to gleam, never blinking… always staring.

Now it was a late Friday night and Shirley was trying to block any thoughts of her nightmares with a marathon of Donald O'Conner movies. Nothing like the oldies that could take away one's worries. Yet, Shirley couldn't shake off the creeps that were riding her stressed mind. If only Tamara wasn't working…

She didn't want to be alone for reasons she couldn't comprehend. Well, there was Donald and Blue Eyes to keep her company.

_Soon_, she thought. _Soon they had said. Soon for what? Could it be about Tommy? Oh please, God, let him be all right._

(Shirley)

Her head whipped around. Nothing.

"Okay, girl. Calm down," Shirley told herself firmly, but her voice shook.

(Soon)

"Nothing's wrong. It's in your head. You need to stop worrying yourself to death. Like Mom always said, 'Worrying is going to do nothing but run you to your grave'. No, bad analogy."

(Soon)

Breathing heavily, Shirley gripped her armrests and tried to focus on Donald's zany dancing on the movie set, as perspiration broke out on her forehead and hands. _There's nothing to be afraid about. Nothing. _

For good measures, she clicked on the lamp near her to scare away any night baddies. _I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe._

(Now)

And the room was plunged into darkness.

xxXXxx

"Yes! Home alone. Soak it up Mags before it goes away," Emmy laughed as the girls walked inside.

Maggie smirked. "Your brother isn't that bad."

"That's only because he likes you."

The short, strawberry blonde giggled. "Yeah right."

Emmy shook her head, setting her backpack on the kitchen table. "Wanna Coke?"

"Sure." Maggie followed suit and waltzed out into the family room, searching for the remote.

A few seconds Emmy came out with their drinks and handed Maggie's hers. "Thanks."

The brunette nodded and stretched her legs out in front of her on the floor. "Anything interesting on?"

"Nope. Hey… _Dr. Phil _is on."

"Cool. Wonder who's he going to have on there."

"Well, I'm hoping for Jay to be there. He's one hot doc I would love to have," Maggie said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Emmy snorted. As the program started there came a news bulletin.

"_We apologize for the interruption, but the police has found the body of Shirley West off of 16 Mile in Hillsdale. Miss West had gone missing last Friday night around 11 PM when her friend called to check on her."_

Maggie and Emmy looked at each other, agape, and back to the TV screen.

"_Miss West was the girlfriend to the still missing Thomas Myers back in December. The case is open if anyone has any leads to please contact your local police."_

"Oh my God," Emmy gasped.

"_The coroner reports that cause of death was cardiac arrest, though friends of Miss West are finding this suspicious. She never been an likely candidate for heart problems and there's nothing in her family history that shows this. But they told police they suspect that some anonymous secret admirer may have something to do with her disappearance. Miss West had been receiving gifts and notes from this person for month's prior and even though the victim hadn't said much of what these presents were; police do want to get in contact with this person for questioning._

"_Miss West was twenty-four, graduate of Michigan State, and an aspired musician. If anyone has any information concerning Shirley West or Thomas Myers, family and friends urge you to come forward. Now back to the original program."_

TBC…


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Can Hear the Bells" from Hairspray.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to go as fast as I can for you. I know this story seems confusing, but everything will be revealed in due time. Makes it all the more exciting and fun to read, huh? Big thanks to my beta Halley! Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Seven:**

**I Reach Out in the Darkness**

The try-outs for the spring concert came and went, once more proclaiming Sarah Robins as victor. Emmy did her best in congratulating her while inside she was seething. Once. Just once she wanted to put that Lindsey Lohan in her place. And the one thing she loved, she failed to defeat her.

The harsh feelings were so because, after Maggie's constant nagging and encouragement, she _did _audition and ended up cracking halfway through _"A Whole New World"_. Perhaps if Mrs. Anderson had helped her instead of Sarah, Emmy probably would have had a better chance in winning. Then again, that was only wishful thinking. So Emmy tried once more to negotiate with the parents.

"I'll pay for them!"

"No Emmy." Gloria sighed and glanced away from her daughter's pleading cow eyes. "No voice lessons. We went through this before."

"I know but I'm old now, I'll get a job and I'll pay for them. You and Daddy won't have to pay a dime!" Emmy knew she was getting to close to whining, but she _damnit _needed those lessons!

"That's fine. Get a job but no voice lessons." Gloria stirred the chicken broth on the oven while dumping in the baby carrots for dinner. "Sweetheart, I know you want to sing like Christine Daae, but there's a difference between the two of you. She's a character and you're not."

"I know that Mom!" Emmy groaned, exasperated that she would bring something so unconventional up. "I'm sixteen not six anymore. But I don't see why I can't have those lessons."

"Because I know _you_," Gloria stated, bringing the flame down low for the soup to cook. Turning around, she crossed her arms over her chest. "If these lessons don't go according to your plan, then you'll get upset. Look at the ballet lessons that your father and I forked over. I just don't want to see your hopes get dashed, honey. Take a look on the bright side. You're part of the choir and next year possibly Varsity," she pointed out. "Besides, Mrs. Anderson says you sing well—"

"How does she know?" Emmy retorted, jumping out of her seat. "She spends too much time with Sarah that she doesn't take the time in helping the ones who want it the most! I want to do a solo before I graduate. Is that to much to ask for?"

"Amelia, of course not," Gloria said. "You can when you try-out."

"And if I don't get it?"

Gloria shrugged. "Then it wasn't in the cards."

Emmy grunted angrily, making her mother glare at her. "Emmy, listen to yourself! This is **way **getting out of hand. I'm sorry I ever encouraged this little obsession of yours. Truly I am."

The young girl glowered. "Do you want me to stop _liking _the _Phantom _then?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that," her mother replied, shaking her head. "But when you're thinking of about becoming the next Christine Daae has me worried. There's a big difference and I'm not sure if you know it."

"I DO!" Emmy shouted, growing angrier by the second. "And for one thing, it's a PASSION, not a some Joey Buttafuoco crazed love thing!" She stormed out, huffing along the way. _She doesn't understand. They never understand! _Her mind yelled. Emmy was in a blind fury that she didn't see her brother, Tony, coming at her.

"Ow! Watch it!" she cried, rubbing her head, staring daggers at the Cheshire grinning twelve-year-old.

"Emmy can't have her singing lessons!" he mocked, laughing madly at her. "What's she going to do with her life now?"

Clenching her fists, the first thought was to punch her annoying burden of brotherhood, but decided that would lead to further troubles she rather not tread into. So she compromise on the next best thing.

"Get out of my face, you little mongrel!"

"Mom! Emmy called me a—"

Her door slammed, blocking out the muffled shouts. She slid down her door and burst into tears. _Why? Why? I come this far and once again I have to kiss it good-bye_.

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes, and stood up, looking at her wide collection. Nothing was fair anymore. Especially when your own mother was a hypocrite. _"Follow your dreams, Emmy. Don't let nothing stop you," her mother once said._

"How can I, Mom? How can I when you won't let me follow?" she whispered aloud. Blinking back another onset of tears, Emmy sat on her bed, suppressing a shudder.

She offered to pay for the lessons herself. She offered and was told a blunt "no". Emmy wouldn't cancel them, no way, not when this was the opportunity to shine. But no. Always _no_!

Reaching out, Emmy grabbed a plush red rose and placed the velvety petals into her face. It was moments like these, when Emmy truly wished she _had _an Angel of Music to take away her gloom. Her life was too boring, too routine. There was nothing exciting or startling that happens. And worse of all, no one understood her. No one, but Maggie. At least she had a friend she could count on for support. But sometimes that alone wasn't enough.

"Why couldn't I be her?" Emmy asked to her room. No response ever came back.

xxXXxx

Emmy was thankful that the school year was almost over. A couple of more weeks' left and summertime.

She tried to use the normal cheery thought to raise her spirits, but lately everything seemed to put a damper on them. On the news the other night, Emmy heard more information about the strange disappearance and death of the young Miss Shirley West.

It was true; there was never any history of heart problems in her family. So why did she died of a sudden cardiac arrest? The eerie answer was that it seemed to be of a high case of stress upon her body. Something pushed her over the edge to the eternal abyss. But what, no one could seem to find the answer.

And her friends' interviews held another eerie tone. The "admirer" that Shirley had never came forward, but friends did admit that she did act _strange _whenever she was out in public. Always checking the area, glancing behind her back, jumpy near shadows, the list went on. One friend said that Shirley got into habit of crashing at a friend's house for the night.

"She was almost afraid to go home alone. And when I asked her why, she couldn't answer," was the similar response when questioned.

The only valid reason behind this was due in large part to her boyfriend's disappearance. Shirley could have snapped and somehow pushed herself to hard causing her heart to stop. After all, she was completely distraught over it. It was plausible, but Emmy found the police's deduction _unsettling_.

What if this happens again? The occurrences were too unusual to ignore and no way was this some random unfortunate case.

_I think I've been watching too many _Unsolved Mysteries, Emmy mused as she entered the auditorium. The lights were off but she managed to get down to the stage. Climbing up the small stairs, she gazed out into the empty seats.

That one time when she stayed after was the only time she heard the Voice. Since then she never had any luck of hearing that beautiful baritone. Eventually, Emmy gave up and figured she must have been daydreaming. _Perhaps I really spend too much time thinking of the _Phantom.

Closing her eyes, Emmy could hear the music playing, the applause of the adoring crowd going crazy as she finished a dramatic aria. Her parents and friends would be out there, beaming and cheering the loudest. And Sarah… she'll be burning with anger. But the one that will the matter the most would be Trey. He would break up with Sarah after the performance after being captured by the diva. The girl he was meant to be with…

_"I can hear the bells_

_my head is spinning_

_I can hear the bells_

_Something's beginning…"_

Her voice came out soft, but gradually grew. Despite how off-key and out of tune she was, Emmy was flying in the air.

_"I can hear the bells_

_Today's just the start 'cause_

_I can hear the bells_

_And 'til death do us part_

_And even when we die_

_We'll look down_

_From up above_

_Remembering the night_

_That we two fell in love_

_We both will shed a tear_

_And he'll whisper as we're_

_Reminiscing_

_Listen!_

_I can hear the bells!"_

As Emmy slowly faded out, a tear made its way down her cold cheek. Panting softly, she whispered, "All I want is to sing and be loved."

Then a bright light shined down on her.

TBC…


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Be still… ERIK'S IN THIS ONE! The wait has ended! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter Eight:**

**Emmy's Angel**

The intensity of the white light caught Emmy by surprised, making her stagger back. Holding up an arm to block some of the light out of her eyes, she squinted up to the sound room. She thought she saw a dark figure but couldn't make out for sure from the glare. A shiver ran down her spine, in fear, that it might be a security guard. School was out and she was staying behind, which didn't look good.

"Who are you?" a loud, gruff voice demanded suddenly, breaking the overriding panic in Emmy. Jumping back, she whipped her head around, looking for the source. It sounded like it came from the wings…

"Who are YOU?" the voice barked again, this time seemingly coming from behind.

Heart thumping wildly in her chest, Emmy swallowed hard and stared up at the sound room, searching for an outline of someone up there. She couldn't see very well and the atmosphere was quickly becoming tense and malevolent from the cold, deadly silence.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-o-r-r-y," she stuttered, the lump rising in her throat. "I-I-I d-d-d-di-dn't k-k-kno-ow—"

"Quit stammering child." The harshness evaporated to a softer, melodious tone to calm the alarmed girl. "Do not be frightened."

Emmy nodded, not trusting the ability to speak.

"Good," the voice purred and the lights went off.

Groaning, Emmy rubbed her sore pupils, trying to fathom what was going on. She was startled again by the raspy voice. "Now, what is your name?"

Should she? For all she knew, this could be a guard trying to find out who she is so he could tell the principal. She shouldn't…

"Amelia," she answered quietly. "Amelia Sawyer. But everyone calls me Emmy." Now why in the world was she telling this to some stranger? She had to stop yet her control was slowly slipping and she had to say more. "I didn't mean to stay later but since I thought no one would be here and—"

"Silence!" the voice ordered, the abrasive and authoritative tone returned. Gone away were the good feelings. "Miss Sawyer, is it a habit of yours to trespass on another's sanctuary?"

Her eyes widened in confusion. "W-what? The auditorium?" When she received no response, she pressed on. "Look, all I wanted to do was sing. And that's none of your business!"

Her shout went unanswered and Emmy began to wonder if whoever it was had left. Relieved, she let out a sigh.

"I've seen you around here before," the voice began. "I've seen you on that very stage in those pitiful concerts and what you call a musical. Your singing is quite deplorable."

Emmy narrowed her eyes. "Hey, I know I'm no professional, but it's frankly none of your concern!"

"Ah, but I believe it is. You do possess an immaculate quality, but you lack the emotion to use it to your advantage. Understandable, really, with a toad hired for a teacher."

Emmy's jaw dropped. The voice! Could it be? _It has to… No other person would insult a singer by referring her as a 'toad' except…_

"Erik?" she called out, hesitantly. As she waited, everything seemed to click. The disembodied voice singing… the rich, haunting baritone could belong only to the Phantom of the Opera. The fierce miniscule temper she witnessed of a protection of a place that only he could believe was his… it made perfect sense! But was that even probable? The Phantom… alive and here? In her school? It was too good to be true!

When she realized, he hadn't said a word, Emmy began to fear he left. If this was Erik, then she couldn't lose him. Not now!

"Please, don't go! If you are Erik, the Phantom, or Angel of Music, stay please! I swear I won't tell a soul who you are and that you're here. I really need you, more than ever! Wow… I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would meet you! There's so much for me to tell you!"

"Why?" he interrupted the overexcited teenager.

"Why? Why!" she echoed. "You're a genius! By God, I lo—" Emmy stopped herself before it slipped. No point in scaring him off so soon with a proclamation of love. "I look up to you. I swear there's nothing for you to fear from me, I promise. All I want is for you to teach me to be a great singer. I would forever be indebted to you if you do."

"You want me to teach you?"

"Yes!" she shrieked happily. "I'll do anything to sing like Christine Daae!"

"Christine?"

The name was like a bucket of ice water, dousing the excitement. Emmy could have strangled herself right there and now. But she couldn't let the soprano ruin her chances from being taught by the Phantom of the Opera himself!

"Yes. I want to be the best in every way possible. I want to show Sarah I am as much a singer as she is. But I also want to learn, most of all, about the music and its meaning." _A little suck-up doesn't hurt_.

The Phantom was nothing but pessimistic. "You want me to give you lessons?"

"Oh yes! Yes!"

"And you're willing to trust a complete stranger. A stranger you haven't even seen."

"You're no stranger to me!" _Not a good angle Emmy. More protégé less phan. _"I promise I won't stray from my lessons nor will I disobey my teacher."

_Are you sure you want to do this? Put your faith in some guy who probably isn't Erik? _Her conscience snubbed her.

_Who cares? For I care, this **is **Erik. He'll teach me better than any professional and more. This is my chance to do what I always dream of. He's my only way!_

"Very well Miss Sawyer. Your training will start soon enough and until then you must never disclose our lessons to anyone, understand?" There came the bossiness again. But to Emmy, she could put up with anything he could throw at her for this opportunity.

"I promise!"

"And nothing will distract you?"

Her head bobbed up and down eagerly.

"You will sing for me and me alone. Do not use what you've learned until I say."

"Yes, yes!"

"And… you will accept your payment when I need it?"

There was something hidden behind that request, but Emmy was to caught up in her own good fortune to notice.

"For you, Maestro, anything."

TBC…


	10. Confessions II

A/N: Happy New Years' everyone! I hope your holidays were good and that this year would be good too. This won't affect the story but the person teaching Emmy **is **Erik. But how? And why? Well… that's part of the mystery that will be solved soon. Thanks to my beta Halley for doing such a great job and thank you guys for reading this!

**Confessions II**

My lessons didn't start until the day after school was out. Upon meeting the man or spirit of my dreams, I wanted to learn right then and there. But patience was a virtue that _he _wanted me to learn and to take into consideration.

I was lucky enough I lived near the school for me to walk there without drawing any attention or suspicions. I was afraid that this wouldn't work since the building was going to be locked, yet the door leading to the corridor of the auditorium was always unlock for me. I suppose that _he _was a living person to do such a feat, but then again, weren't ghosts known to tinker with objects?

_He _proved to be a strict teacher and a brutal critic, but I was completely prepared for his criticism. I knew what _he _was like to Christine so I knew there wouldn't be any special treatment for me. _His _compliments and praising were seldom, but when _he _did, I held them dearly to my heart and used them to help me to strive higher. The only way to please _him _was to give _him_ absolute perfection. And when I did occasionally make mistakes, _his_ reprimand was swift and severe that I often wait to get home to cry.

I never was allowed to address _him _as Erik. Silence would be my punishment if my tongue accidentally slipped. I had to call _him _Master or Maestro. Angel was out of the question, which I figured because of Christine. And I was never allowed to bring the soprano up. One time I did for conversation and _his _scolding had struck me to the very core. I never realized how horribly deadly _he _could sound if one brings up something _he _doesn't want to speak of. I guess I should have known better, but like Pandora and Christine, curiosity got the better of me. Though I am smart enough not to repeat the same mistake again. So the short-lived diva was never brought up.

I harbored a fear that if I failed _him_ in some way that _he _would leave. Disappear into thin air, never to hear his heavenly voice again. It would have been for the best if that were the case, but at the time I couldn't let him go. Like a drug addict, I couldn't get enough of _his _teachings that I would wind up spending time at school longer than I should have. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by my parents so I would tell them I was at Maggie's and lost track of time. They believed me… for a while.

But what could I say for my behavior? I hadn't lived until I had my dose of my Maestro. Right then, my erratic passions should have been put to a stop on my own. Yet, there was no stopping. Even if I wanted to, the attempt would have been pointless, for I would return to _him_. And I know _he _knew that.

Even though the summer was short, I did improved a great deal. Within the first several weeks of my ghostly teacher, I saw the change in my voice and rejoiced. I was finally living my dream.

But that still meant I couldn't share my newfound gift. I was angered by it, even though I agreed from the get-go that I couldn't sing just yet. I was too eager to get back at Sarah that I almost forgot my Maestro's rules.

We met only in the auditorium, yes, but _his _presence never escaped me. Without _his _authoritative eye, I knew spiritually _he _was there outside the school. It was those nerve-ending chills that kept me in check before I committed the ultimate sin—not singing for _him_. I can't even bear to think what would happen if _he _ever found out I betrayed _him_. I'm certain the consequences would be… permanently altered.

Oh yes, I feared _him_. But not in a way a child would, say, fear a monster or teen with Freddy Krueger. _He _was my superior in many ways and intimidating, though I had yet to actually see _him_. _He _was a powerful force, not to be reckoning with unless you had a death warrant. Without physically seeing _him_, I could feel the waves of virile dominance. It was strange for me to admit that I would feel this way about _him_, being a phan my whole life. I imagined that the two of us would be friends with me showing every ounce of kindness in the world _he _was denied. It didn't work that way. Too bad.

Towards the end of the summer, my friendship with Maggie was beginning to strain. For the most part, we haven't hung out the whole time. She would call and I would return the calls with some excuse as to why I couldn't go to the movies or the mall or even for lunch. I felt bad. I felt bad about ditching her and lying to her. But these negative feelings would wash away in the company of my Maestro. _He _had a way of making me forget my sorrows and _my life_. I was _his _puppet and I went along as _he _moved the strings.

I was blind, so _blind_, that I didn't realize it until it was too late. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Now, _he _never revealed himself to me throughout the summer. And I dare not mention or even ask _him_. Since _he _could be short-temper on certain things, this request would surely drive _him _away. But that didn't mean I couldn't try to look for myself.

Our lessons would be with me on the stage, a single light shining on me, as my Maestro would be hidden somewhere, instructing me. I would often peer into the bottomless darkness for some outline or a mask glowing. I never saw any of these, but I was certain when the time was right, _he _would show himself to me. Perhaps when I succeeded… or when I paid my debt.

That thought crossed my mind a few times. I didn't know what _he _meant, but I assumed I must sing something of _his_. It made sense. Let this world know the genius of that which is my Maestro. What a sweet return that would be for _him_!

And my voice… Oh my voice will be envious by the most famous of singers! And it belongs to _him_. _He _made me this way and I promised myself that I would sing only for _him _and _him _alone. It was the only thing I could do to show my humility to this _Angel of Music_.

As wonderful as I felt, my goodwill was dashed when two more gruesome incidents occurred.

Remember Shirley West? Now, remember Halley Danell and Jaclyn Wagner.

Two sweet natured college girls, vanished into thin air, a couple of months separated, and then turned up dead. Cause—cardiac arrest.

Neither girl was connected in anyway, except they were brunettes and were Voice majors. Both attended different schools and lived in different cities, but had met the same fate. Coincidence?

The police dug into investigations, even pulled up Shirley West's, for any hints that could help them solve these deaths. The only similarity they found was that Danell spoke to her parents about a secret admirer that was leaving strange gifts and sentiment notes, which she thought _tried _to be sentimental. She never went into great lengths to tell more about this "admirer" and a couple times complained about a lack of sleep due to some disturbing nightmares. Danell was the sort of person who loved horror films and in her spare time wrote short stories in the genre. Her first love was singing (she was a mezzo-soprano), but she hoped to become an author one day.

Wagner, however, was an alto with long, curly dark locks. She didn't have many acquaintances and rarely spoke to her family. Any chances of looking for anything on her were zip. Practically, she was a living ghost. Hardly anyone knew much about her, except she was quiet, which many thought she was a mute. At least, that was, until they heard her sing.

I couldn't explain why these instances bothered me. But they did. They were remarkably unusual and it seemed there was never going to be an answer to the questions the friends, families, and police would have. They would have to be passed off as the poor girls who died at such a young age.

Don't even ask about Thomas Myers. According to the news, he still was missing.

But as the new school year was approaching, I had my last lesson with my Maestro the day before. _He _wished me luck in my classes and told me we would continue our lessons in a month's time. They would be after school, of course, and _he_ wanted to give me some rest.

"You came so far already," _he _had said. "And at first, I thought you wouldn't be able to handle my demands. Yet, you have proven yourself, Miss Sawyer. But there's still much more for you to learn. Your hardest lessons are coming soon and I'll put you through the **real **test to see if you have what it takes to be a singer. Perhaps, one day, even a diva. I congratulate you, Amelia."

There was true sincerity and pride in _his _voice that I made myself think, _he must be in love with me_.

TBC…


	11. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the kind words! Sadly, I have to say, that the next couple weeks will be slow on updates because of midterms and studying. But I'll try and do my best in between. Thanks again to Halley for doing a great job! **Note**: There will be some confusion in this and the best advice I have for you would be very mindful of the previous chapters to get what's happening. But please don't spoil it for the others! Thank you and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Nine:**

**You Shall Know Me**

_I can't believe I'm finally in Varsity! _Emmy thought cheerfully as she walked through the classroom's door on the first day. She was now a junior and was sharing a class with Trey Michaels!

The auditions for Varsity occurred before the school year ended and Emmy was pleased you didn't have to have a good voice to get in. As long as you can sing the scale and sight read, you were in. But after the summer's lessons, Emmy felt even if she didn't get in the year before she could still try and wow everyone with the new and improve her. And now with Trey, she might even be lucky to get him to notice her.

If not there was her Maestro…

Shaking her head, she made it over to her section and sat down. Glancing around she didn't see any signs of Maggie anywhere, but she did find Sarah in a serious lip lock with Trey.

Scowling, Emmy glared at the back of her former friend. _She thinks she has everything now, but soon **everything **will be **mine**!_

She blinked in surprise at the sudden maliciousness. She did want what Sarah had but the possessiveness of her last thought wasn't what Emmy was going for. Running a hand through her dark hair, Emmy chuckled uneasily just as someone plopped down next to her.

Turning around, Emmy was about to say hi to Maggie, when the words died. True, she hadn't seen much of her friend over the summer, but the drastic transformation that had taken place in Maggie was pitiful. Her skin was too pale and her emerald eyes had lost their luster. Even her stylish hair was suffering! The red curls seemed darker and were pulled up in a messy ponytail and her clothes were ruffled, as if it was put together at the last minute. In honestly, she looked horrible.

"Hey Emmy," Maggie said softly, her voice almost a whisper. "I hope you had a pleasant summer."

Emmy winced. Even though there was no sarcasm or anger hidden in the simple pleasantry, she didn't like the neutral quality that was laced in her tone. And God, she felt awful. More than she did over the summer. How could the months have passed so quickly? Surely it couldn't have been because of Erik…though that was the worst lie ever.

"Sort of," she replied. _No use in saying, 'Yeah mine was awesome! Sorry that your sucks because of me'. _"Maggie. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would you think something was wrong? You hardly returned my calls and practically ignored me. So what could be wrong?"

Now _there _was the dripping sarcasm Emmy assumed would come once Maggie sat next to her. Staring at the ground shamefully, Emmy chewed over what she could say to make things right. She knew very well she couldn't tell her about Erik, which was a given. So what else could she say in her defense for ignoring her best friend? Nothing unless it was some horrendous emergency that had kept her busy.

Looking back at her, Emmy felt her guts twisting in guilt. "I… I'm sorry Maggie. Really I am."

The redhead shrugged but made no comment. Licking her lips, Emmy went on. "I was busy and I failed to spend time with you. I'm so sorry. If you want, we could go to the movies or something this weekend. My treat."

Maggie studied her for a moment, before sighing and giving in. "Fine but Emmy?"

"Yeah?" She smiled, knowing that everything was patched up. The guilt was no longer there and she vowed to spend equal time with Maggie and Erik. Surely, her Maestro would divulge her this wish with all of the improvement she's been making.

"If anything was wrong, you would tell me, won't you?"

Emmy looked at her to see if she was serious. Holding back a laugh, Emmy shook her head at the unneeded concern. "Maggie, why would you even ask?"

She gave her a hurt look. "Emmy this is not a joke—"

"I see that. But why would you say that?"

"Because there's something different about you!" Maggie blurted. "You would never ignore me unintentionally. I know you. And there's something in your eyes that I don't like."

"Oh what?" Emmy retorted. "My eyes are still the same shade since I was born. Nothing wrong there! And besides, the only one who has something 'wrong' going on would be _you_."

She clasped a hand over her mouth as soon as the word escaped. She _definitely _did not mean that…

Maggie's eyes widened and narrowed. "I see. Bye _Amelia_."

She got up and left to go into her own section, leaving Emmy alone and stunned over her behavior. The only times Maggie ever used her real name was when she was really angry with her, which hardly ever was the case. But now… now Emmy blew it and she didn't know why she would say something so mean to her. Maggie didn't deserve it after the way she treated her. Maybe something was wrong and she didn't know…

_Of course there isn't! _she thought. _So what if Maggie is a little moody? Let her sulk. You don't know what could have really gotten into her. You're not a mind reader. So if anyone should complain, I have all the right to! I tried to be nice and make peace, but she was the one who had to ruin it. Not me. Her. _

_Yet… what if she knew about Maestro? She adores him just as much as me. What if he showed up to her as well? She's jealous! Maybe he cancelled her lessons in favor of me because I was the best. That's it! She's jealous that he likes me more than she. Well, he's mine! And I'm the only one granted to hear his voice and see him!_

_To see… He won't reveal himself. Unless… yes. I'll ask him. I gave him everything I had to prove myself worthy and it's the least he could do for me. I won't run away or scream in his face. He knows I won't. And he'll do this for me because he can't deny me anything. That's his weakness. If he doesn't then I won't sing for him. It will drive him crazy and he'll have no choice but to concede. Yes! I'll ask him! _

Emmy knew quite well what to expect of his deformity, but that won't change anything how she feels for him. He's still the same Erik that she knows from the books and musical. And her curiosity over which was the truest would be something to know.

Does his mask cover his whole face or only half? Did he have the silky dark hair or was it all a wig? Were his eyes golden, blue-green, or what? Did his eyes really burn like fire?

_There's one way to find out, _Emmy thought and smirked.

xxXXxx

"Maestro?"

The month had passed and Erik had their lessons taken up once more after school. Emmy missed them immensely and having the chance to let her voice ring free was a blessing rather than use her mediocre voice. Even she was beginning to see the annoyance of her singing before.

"Yes Amelia?" the gruff voice replied, coming from all over the auditorium.

She sighed dreamily. She was more accustomed from him in using her full name than the formal "Miss Sawyer". The day they ended the last lesson of the summer, Emmy thought her name was slip of the tongue that he didn't realize he made. But when she returned to him, her Maestro was getting into the habit of using her first name and Emmy found herself loving the way he would pronounce it. Yet she still was not allowed to address him as Erik. Maybe he was fearful his affections for her were becoming deeper and having her call him by his name would only make it worse. Using names meant they would be friends and possibly later _lovers_.

"I was wondering. You have been teaching me for months now, and again I'm in your debt for having me sound so beautifully."

"You could have easily done it yourself, if you had the right instructor," was his curt reply.

Blushing, Emmy nodded, for what she wasn't sure but thought it best to agree with him. "Yes, well, thank you. It's just… I was hoping, erm… that with the work I've done, you would…"

"Out with it child!" he snapped impatiently.

"Show yourself!" she finished meekly, her face burning with crimson. "I-I would like to see my great tutor. And you wouldn't have to worry about anything from me! Deformity or not, I think you're beautiful anyways."

She bit the inside of her cheek, praying to God he would, and another silent prayer that this wouldn't invoke his anger.

"You wish to see me, heh? I suppose you have been longing for sometime to have a glimpse of the Phantom's face?" His rhetoric questions held no emotion, which made it difficult for her to encode his feelings.

"Unlike my former pupil," he continued. "You listened and obeyed my orders. Because of your obedience you have succeeded tremulously. Something I had thought that would not be possible."

Emmy's breath hitched in her throat. Could it be what she thought was happening?

"Now, I'm not fond of granting such requests from anyone or praises that I feel are not worthy to be given. Though I may provide an exception for your case, Amelia. My trust in human nature isn't immense, but I do trust that you would keep our secret. So far you have without temptations and I pray that this behavior will continue after?"

"Yes! Oh yes it will Maestro!" Emmy cried ecstatically.

"Good. But not now."

Her features fell. "I thought—"

"I have not finished, my dear. We will have our first physical meeting tonight. Do not wonder over how or when. Just know, that I am everywhere and I will come to you."

Emmy's head bowed in gracious reverence. "Tonight it will be, Maestro," she echoed quietly. _How long until tonight?_

TBC…

I'm at the point in this story where there will be 1 chapter an update, instead of 2. There are a lot of cliffies to come. : )


	12. Chapter Ten

A/N: Erik shows himself! jumps up and down I strongly recommend that while reading this chapter, listen to _Music of the Night_ Gerry version. You'll see what I mean…

**Chapter Ten:**

**In Dreams He Came…**

By the time Emmy came home from her lesson, she was in a bundle of excitement. Tonight she would finally come face-to-face with her tutor, the Phantom of the Opera. It was a phan's dream comes true!

She didn't fret over how he will find her or what will happen if her family finds out. The only thoughts running through her mind were, _what should I wear? What do I say? How do I behave? _After all, it's not very often a phanatic meets the **God of Music** and overall **hotness **if he's anything like Gerry Butler's Erik.

Emmy figured he probably wouldn't want her to go overboard since he's a man of sense and propriety. So she compromise on wearing a pair of flares and a modest pink T-shirt that showed her flat stomach and curvy hips. Other than that, no flesh was shown but her arms. He would be pleased.

The clock ticked away as she sat, eagerly, at her desk chair, staring at her alarm. Her bedroom door was shut to prevent any interruptions from any pesky little brothers who don't know how to keep their noses out of other people's businesses. And she waited… waited… and waited…

It wasn't until a few minutes after midnight, when Emmy awoke from her "little" doze to hear a soft voice.

"_Come to me Angel… come to me Angel of Music… come…"_

A bit drowsy, Emmy tried to shake herself to awake fully, but her eyelids were so heavy and her body screamed for sleep. Yet, the man outside was calling for her and she couldn't refuse him. Standing on weak legs, Emmy moved in a trance out to the hallway.

(In sleep _He _sang to me)

(In dreams _He _came)

(That voice which calls to me)

(And speaks my **name**…)

The lyrics from the song were out of the blue in her head, but as Emmy floated down, following her Maestro's enticing voice that was drowning her from reality. She imagined, no _saw _her attire switch from modern style to a flowing lacy white robe, the sleeves covering the length of her pale arms, but exposing her chest that was being lifted by a constricted whalebone. Her hair, so straight and plain as Jane's, curled magically on their own. And she opened her mouth, her voice pure as gold mingled with the enigmatic man…

(_He's _**here **inside my mind…)

Emmy was approaching the front door and continuing in the enchantment, opened for her… the baritone luring her to come…

Closing her eyes, Emmy breathed deeply and stepped forward to the cool night, the only light coming from the silvery moon. She opened her eyes to see _him _out in the middle of her lawn that was quickly transforming into a labyrinth. _His world. _

"Master…" she whispered in awe and bewilderment.

Clad in the darkest of ebony, his cloak billowing around him, revealing a gloved hand held out for her.

Demurely, she placed her smaller hand into his, her breath catching in her throat as the slender fingers encased her hand and wrist. Gazing up, she further found herself falling into his seductive spell as his blazing, intoxicating amber eyes stared at her in a way she never thought anyone could. So much power and an indescribable emotion filled his luminous orbs that she shook under his intense scrutiny.

And it was then she noticed his height. The stories weren't kidding when they said he was tall. Compared to her small stature, he was a giant in many proportions. His chest stood out, protruding in a proud fashion, his silky raven shirt and scarlet cravat clinging to his body. His jet-black hair was slicked back and almost shining from the moonlight.

Her eyes rove up until they settled once more back on his face. Gleaming back at her was the infamous pale mask, obscuring his right side from her sight. And the fiery coals beneath alit with a new ferocity that she couldn't read.

Bringing her hand to his lips, his eyes locking with hers, he let his hot breath wash over the prickly skin that Emmy swore she saw spots in her eyes. Releasing her, he backed away slowly, and without breaking contact, began circling her.

His movements were graceful and demanding, there was no clumsiness or faltering in his stride. The cape twirled around him, a mass of black material in the air.

Emmy's head lolled to the side, her neck exposed to his penetrating gaze, her breaths becoming short and quick. Her lips parted, red as blood to her white flesh, when she sensed him standing behind her.

"Angel…" she murmured.

Coming closer, Emmy felt the solid warm body pressed against her.

"_Touch me… trust me… savor each sensation…" _he sung in her ear, his cloak enwrapping around her in a sea of blackness.

TBC…


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to _Think of Me_, the musical version.

A/N: Hi everyone! A new semester starts and here's another update! Again, more questions might come up, but remember keep the previous chapters in mind, especially those concerning Thomas Myers, Shirley, and the two girls who died in Confessions II. Now… if I were to get plenty of responses I might be persuaded to update again before the weekend ends. So please don't forget to review! Thank you Halley for doing a good job!

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Sing For Me**

The next morning Emmy woke to the annoying buzzing of her alarm. Yawning, she turned it off and stretched out her arms before leaving the bed. Her sides ached from the simple maneuver and placing a hand near her ribs, Emmy yelped from the throbbing pain. _I must have slept in the wrong position, _she thought, still wincing from the stung.

Glancing down at the rumpled covers, she sighed wistfully. _Must have been a very restless night. _Shrugging inwardly, Emmy quickly dressed and then realizing, she was suppose to meet Erik. Staring at her _Phantom _figurine, Emmy felt the disappointment swelling. _He never came…_

_Or_, she pondered, _he did and I fell asleep. Here was my big chance and I blew it! I knew I should have had some coffee to keep me up. I hope he's not mad… oh dear… how could you do this to yourself? Now, he'll probably never show his face! _

Distressed, Emmy continued to curse herself while heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. Her father greeted her warmly but her greeting was anything but thrilling. Caught up in her wallowing misery she failed to notice Will Sawyer's frowning scrutiny.

"Hon, do you feel alright?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" Emmy looked at him blankly. Taking a few bites out of her Pop-Tart, she grinned in approval. "Mmm… cherry-flavor. I think Mom should buy this more often."

"Amelia," Will started. "Your mother and I have noticed quite a few changes in you that we're not sure what to think."

"Do we have to discuss this now?" she interjected. "Look, I feel great. In fact better than ever! So could you get off my back?"

"No, **I **will not," her father stated firmly. "First, you hardly hung out with Maggie over the summer and this year you two haven't been talking. _At all_. Did you two get into some kind of fight?"

"No… Dad," Emmy gritted between her teeth. "The only one who has a problem is Maggie. She's acting unusual and has been since school started. I don't know what's with her."

Will did not look convinced. "Amelia, I believe there's more than what you're telling. You two are the best of friends and I don't remember that much fights between you. Is it over some guy?"

"What?" Emmy rolled her eyes, snorting. "_Father_, Maggie could never have the man of her dreams, even if she tried. And hypothetically, if this were over some 'guy' it wouldn't be over just any ordinary 'guy'. _He _would be **_mine_**! No one else could ever have _him_!"

Without another word, Amelia Sawyer fled the house.

xxXXxx

Throughout the morning, Emmy was boiling over the audacity of her father's accusation. How **dare **he bring in Erik! Even if he didn't know him, the fact was she had _discovered _Erik and he belongs to no one but _her_! Only _she _had the right to be in his attention. _Her_! To Hell with Maggie! She couldn't even carry a decent tune and Erik will surely be bored of the insipid strawberry blonde in seconds. _She_ was what he wanted… and no one, **no one **could take her away from him!

The accumulation of the earlier events and failure of last night, worked Emmy into frenzy that by the time she reached the auditorium for her lesson, she was completely driven in her performance.

"Ah, I see my student is riled. What ever could be the cause of this passionate temper?" her tutor half-requested, half-demanded.

Emmy gazed up into the sound room (which she perceived to be his hiding spot) and mumbled incoherently.

"I cannot hear you, my dear," he replied, stepping out from the wings, his cape trailing his feet.

She jumped with a start, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. There Erik stood, live and proud, in front of her. A smirk tugged at the corner of his visible lip; the scowling porcelain mocking the surprised teen. A mischievous glint marked his golden orbs as he took a step forward. Crossing his wide arms over, her tutor looked down, awaiting her response. "Well?"

"I-I," Emmy was incapable of forming rational words, let alone thoughts. He simply appeared out of the blue! He was showing himself with an air of nonchalance almost like… he shown himself before…

"Excuse me, Maestro," she said, a frown creasing her forehead. "Did… did I see you last night?"

The smirk broadened. "Were you expecting anyone else?"

Embarrassment flooded her face. "I'm sorry! I didn't remember—"

Erik raised his hand to silence her. "That's alright, Amelia. It was late and you were exhausted; practically collapsed into my arms with fatigue."

She nodded her shame evident across her cheeks. "I should have been awake—"

"There's no need for you to be guilty. I would rather have you faint with tiredness than anything else," he explained, the last part nearly rolling off of his tongue. "Was that the reason for your anger?"

Emmy shook her head. "No… well a little, but it's nothing. Just something my Dad said that's all."

"Oh?" Was his question. "And what did he say that has upset you?"

"Something you wouldn't have no interest in," she rushed. "Just me and Maggie."

"Ah, Miss Margaret Walker is it? Don't be surprised child! I know about everyone that's part of the choir program. It is my domain, mind you. You two… are good friends, yes?"

"Yeah but lately it hasn't been that hot. Don't worry, Maestro. It doesn't involve my lessons in any shape or form."

"Then what happened?"

"My Dad thinks we're fighting over some guy. That happens a lot in this time period, if you haven't noticed."

Erik nodded and grinned. "And is it?"

_Yes. _"No," she answered.

Stroking his chin, her tutor tilted his head. "And has this been going on for some time." It wasn't a question but a statement. Sheepishly, Emmy consented to his remark. "Well, as long as you don't let this interfere with our work, I see no problem for you to ignore this triviality."

Emmy gawked at him. "Wh-what?"

Turning his back on her, he moved away until he was covered by the shadow of darkness in the wings. The only evidence of him was the two shining yellow eyes peering through. "Now, before I conclude today's lesson, I believe you are ready to sing something far better than the ballads and hymns I've been working you with. Do you know Elissa's aria from _Hannibal_? _Think of Me_?"

Her lips curled upwards. "Yes I do sir!"

"Good." He was pleased. "Sing, my dear."

Nodding, she gazed out into the empty auditorium, picturing a full house to hear her. Taking a deep breath, she took one step forward, and sung with all of her heart:

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said good-bye_

"_Remember me_

_Every so often—_

_Promise me_

_You'll try_

"_On that day,_

_That not so distant day,_

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me…"_

Emmy could never get over the shock of the improvement of her voice. The instrument within her that Erik had nurtured was blooming into an incredible beauty that God's own angels would be filled with envy. And it was all for him and her. Her dream she thought was so far away to be true was here. She felt like Christine Daae.

"_And though it's clear,_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember,_

_Stop and think of me…_

"_Think of August_

_When the trees were green—_

_Don't think about the_

_Way things might have been…"_

Outside the auditorium, Sarah Robins was walking hand-in-hand with Trey when they stopped to hear someone singing. Trey looked at his girlfriend in awe. "Who is that?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know but this song… I know it from somewhere."

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking,_

_Silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard to_

_Put you from my mind._

"_Think of me,_

_Please say you'll _

_Think of me,_

_Whatever else you choose to do—_

"_There will never be _

_A day when I_

_Won't think of you…!"_

The soprano belted the word out so high and long that Sarah had a feeling that this was some professional. But what professional would come all the way out to sing at Cherry Hill High?

Trey, spellbound, moved away from her to go closer to the door. Poking his head inside, he squinted his eyes to see who was standing on the stage.

"Trey—"

"Shh!" he hissed at Sarah, motioning her to come over. Quietly, the redhead obeyed her boyfriend. Trey relaxed and returned his full attention to the stage and the singer.

"_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade—_

_They have their season,_

_So do we…"_

"Hey," Sarah whispered. "I remember this song! It's from—"

But Trey was too busy listening that he didn't hear what Sarah was saying. He was able to see something, but it wasn't good enough. He had to see the whole person so silently he crept forward…

"_But please promise me_

_That sometimes,_

_You will think…"_

Approaching the first back row, Trey hung back in rapture. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness that he was able to make out the singer's face. Her face was tilted upward, eyes closed, as her voice washed over him. She had long brown hair where the ends were slightly curled. He knew this girl from somewhere…

"…_of me…!"_

He couldn't help it. Trey began clapping like crazy much to the girl's surprise and shock. He started to whistle and holler, "Encore! Encore!"

The girl remained in her frozen state, agape.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue, but for the life of Trey Michaels he couldn't think of it. He was positive he shared some class with her…

"Oh my God, Emmy!"

That was his answer being shouted out by his girlfriend. Sarah ran up to him, still staring at the now frightened girl. "Holy crap. Emmy was that you singing?"

Here was her opportunity to smite Sarah and Emmy was a loss for words. The only working part of her comprehended that Trey; Trey Michaels, was in the same room as her, was looking right at her, and was applauding her. Her! And… she was furious.

Never mind how this was her crush, the one she was trying to impress. No… they both dared to interrupt this special moment between herself and her teacher. Teacher…

Fearful that the gig was up, Emmy's eyes nervously darted to the wings, where he hid. The glowing spectacles narrowed to thin slits, his temper rising just by one glance. But her own anger dissipated knowing the danger that Trey and Sarah had unintentionally put themselves in. Hell hath no fury was becoming an overstatement when it comes to the likes of Erik. She had to get them out without drawing attention to the hidden specter.

Her mouth opened to say, _get out_, but her vocals wouldn't function. Only a croak left her.

"Wow. You know I bet if you tried out for the musical, Mrs. A. would give you a big role," Trey said. "Right Sarah?"

Sarah nodded though she was perplexed. "I don't understand. Emmy, why didn't sing like that before?"

"She was probably shy, Sarah," Trey answered for her. "I remember you were shy once before I taught you when we were younger." Looking at Emmy, he smiled softly. "You have a beautiful voice. If you want, I could help you—"

"SILENCE!" cried an ominous voice. "SHE SINGS FOR ME BOY!"

The outburst caused all three to jump. "Who the Hell was that!" Sarah asked, her eyes searching Emmy for an answer. "Emmy, who's there with you?"

"I-" God, her voice all of a sudden went dry! Swallowing hard to get some moisture, Emmy managed to whisper. "Leave now!"

"Emmy," Sarah said, moving towards the stage. Her eyes widened and screamed, "EMMY BEHIND YOU!"

Trey hurried to his girlfriend, jerking her arm back as a tall, dark figure with blazing orbs threw his cloak over Emmy. "_Mine_!" he snarled, the golden eyes alit with possession.

Instantly, Trey made a mad dash to the stage to help Emmy. As soon as he was about to pounce the man, Trey met air.

Falling into a heap on stage, Trey stared in disbelief and confusion at the black cape. He quickly scooted away from it as if it would swallow him too. The girl, Emmy, and the man were gone. _Gone_…

"Christ," he muttered. Sarah was by his side in seconds, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

"Oh Emmy!" she wept, her nails biting into his arm. "Who was that Trey? Oh my God, who was that!"

Sadly, he had no answer to give to his frantic girlfriend.

TBC…


	14. Chapter Twelve

A/N: All right, you guys convinced me for another chapter and if many of you thought the last chapter was bad… then I'm not going to say much about this one, except it will cause more questions. But I will give a teeny tiny hint from last chapter… it wasn't as it appeared to be. You know the drill so please don't forget to review! Thank you Halley for editing this!

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Confusion**

Days seemed to have passed before Emmy at last woke up from a heavily sleep.

"My head," she groaned, holding her head with her hands. Looking up, she found herself in her bedroom. _How did I…?_

Thinking back, she knew she had been on the stage singing _Think of Me_ when Trey and Sarah walked in on her. She remembered worrying about them because of Erik but she couldn't warn them… then Erik swung his cape around her and… and nothing.

_Why is it **now** that I cannot remember anything when I'm around him? It never was like that before…_

Emmy placed both feet on ground and pushed up, only to fall back onto the bed, her head pounding to beat the band. "Uh!" she moaned.

The door flew opened as her parents and Phantom came in. The black Lab sat against her bed, his tongue hanging to the side as Gloria walked around him to feel Emmy's forehead. "Hmm, no temperature and her color is back to normal," she murmured and faced her husband.

"Mom… Dad…" Emmy glanced at them nervously. _What's going on?_

"You gave us quite a scare young lady," her father said, rubbing his forehead. "You've been out for almost a couple hours."

"A couple hours?" Emmy repeated. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. Sarah and her boyfriend found you lying unconsciousness in the choir room," Gloria exclaimed. "Honey, are you feeling well? You were frightfully pale…"

"I'm fine but my head hurts," Emmy admitted and then frowned. _Found unconscious by Trey and Sarah? _

"I hope you're not getting ill," Gloria babbled on. "Amelia, what did you do that caused you to faint?"

"I—" Emmy paused and stared at their faces. If Sarah and Trey found her… did they tell her parents about Erik? Judging from their actions, Emmy would have to say they didn't know. But then why didn't they tell? Sarah was terrified and Trey came running towards her when they spotted her maestro. Surely, they would have told her parents! For some odd reason, Emmy felt chills running down her spine. If her parents knew about Erik, they would be all over her, she was sure of it. And right now, all they were doing were fussing over her about her health.

Emmy swallowed, as her parents patiently awaited her explanation, and said, "I was seeing how high and long I could sing. I must have forgotten to take a breath…"

"Well, next time don't do that," Gloria scolded gently. "You were lucky your friends found you."

"Yeah…" Emmy murmured, her mind already wandering with questions.

"Get some rest and if you're not feeling better by tomorrow, we'll keep you home," Will told her and kissed the top of her head.

She mutely nodded as they left, leaving Emmy with Phantom. Gazing down at the big puppy, he nudged her leg, whimpering for some attention. Giving in, she petted his head and down his back as he pressed his backside into the bed. While scratching him, Emmy was lost in thought.

It was unlike Sarah to skip any details. Something as drastic as seeing some man in black grabbing someone would cause any common sense person to tell anyone! Yet, why did she and Trey kept silent? Was it because they found it hard to believe? Or was it because someone got to them?

"Erik…" she whispered.

Of course! He was unhappy for the interruption and he must have threatened them not to say a word… It sounded like an Erik behavior but it wasn't a Sarah's. She loved to gossip and she didn't take crap from anyone, not even adult's. And if she found something juicy that would cause trouble, she would open her mouth about it. Yet… nothing. Not even Trey, who was your typical good guy.

_This doesn't make any sense_, she contemplated. _What's going on?_

"What's wrong with me?" Emmy quietly questioned aloud, her voice shaking. And since she knew what happened, why couldn't she tell her parents?

Tears were silently coursing down. Never in her whole life had Emmy been so confused. Something wasn't right, but what exactly? Was Erik doing something to her? Could that be why she can't remember anything or why she couldn't tell the truth?

Looking down at Phantom, he was smirking at her. _I know what's happening to you_, his expression said.

Gasping, Emmy moved away from her dog. But he continued to stare at her, this chilling look set on his canine façade.

Ripping her eyes away from him, Emmy, wide-eyed, gazed at her _Phantom _collection. All around was the Phantom, everywhere, the black beady eyes all ridiculing and cold.

Whipping her head around, the lifeless pupils were locked on her. _You chose this_, they seemed to say. _This was your decision and now you must pay._

"No…" She shook her head fiercely. "No! No!" Emmy cried, burying her face into her hands. "Leave me alone! I don't want this anymore!"

Yet, the silence thickened around her, and a sinister chuckle reverberated…

_Too late_.

TBC…


	15. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: On the account of the SuperBowl, I'm feeling gracious lately so here's another chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. More confusion continues! Thank you as always Halley for doing a marvelous job. Please don't forget to review! Thank you!

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Come to Me, Strange Angel**

Emmy was well enough the next day to go to school, and she dreaded going to her first hour. That meant she would have to see Sarah and Trey. Usually, seeing the latter made her day, but now she wasn't sure what to expect. What if they confronted her about yesterday? How could she explain that Erik meant no harm?

_Harm? Have you already forgotten about the lack of memory? _Her conscience berated sarcastically.

_There must be a logical explanation_, she argued back. _Maybe I am singing beyond my limit and it makes me susceptible to weakness of mind._

_But you weren't singing when **he **came to you the first time_, the voice rebuked and Emmy had no response.

Upon arriving, no one seemed to pay much attention to her. Emmy caught sight of Sarah, who was busy talking to some friends. If she was perturbed yesterday, then she was doing a good job covering her feelings up today.

Purposely, Emmy walked in her direction to get to her seat, hoping Sarah would react. Yet, the redhead ignored her only to nod a "hello" and that was it. She didn't seem to suppress any kind of anxiety of any kind. Sitting down, Emmy looked around for Trey. He was just sauntering in when she looked to the door.

He, too, seemed fine. He paused to greet some pals before heading in Emmy's direction.

Her heart became lodged in her throat, as Trey gazed right into her eyes, a genuine smile flitting across his visage. It could have been part of her imagination, but it appeared he was glad to see her.

A million thoughts raced through her mind over what to say, what to do, but one for certain, Emmy wanted to know how it felt for his lips to crush into her own in a true love's kiss…

….except it was Sarah who intercepted and knew the touch.

_Don't fool yourself. You could never get a guy like Trey Michaels, _she thought sadly.

_Except Erik_, the voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Emmy didn't want to explore that idea, and shook her head. She looked up in time to see Maggie quietly enter as the bell rang. The strawberry blonde regained some color in her cheeks and was dressed better than the first day of school. Yet, she was tired looking.

Maggie didn't turn to see Emmy and the latter thought, _all for the best, _which was sad to admit. Not once had Maggie spoke to her since the year started and if she looked at her, it was either a glare or remorse. Emmy still felt awful for what she said, but the damage was already done and she couldn't fix it. What excuse was there, except the Phantom made me do it? Even that sounded beyond lame to her. But she missed her dearest friend.

Staring at her best friend, Emmy felt tears gathering behind. There were rumors spilling that Maggie's parents tended to move again, this time out of state, possibly Florida. Her grades were falling slightly, not enough to fail, but it was enough for someone with the smarts of Margaret Walker. Subconsciously, Emmy believed it was her fault this was happening. Maggie was sweet but very sensitive and she crushed the girl's spirit. She could picture Maggie, begging her parents to move, and the thought of it made her sad.

_You don't need her. You never did_, the voice told her. _It's her fault she's not faring well. She's not strong like you._

Emmy gulped and stood up for scales. She didn't put much effort into it like she usually did. Her favorite class was starting to become a drag in every possible meaning.

The forty-five minute class crawled at a snail's pace before long last the beeping of the bell signaled it was over.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Emmy grabbed her folder and went to return it in its proper space. Turning around, she ran smack-dabbed into Trey.

"S-sorry," she stammered, the air in her lungs vanishing.

"No damage," he joked good-naturedly and laughed. "Emmy, right? Sarah told me you're a friend of hers. So, uh, how do you feel? You were really white when we found you yesterday."

"F-f-feel?" Emmy stumbled, her cheeks flooding with embarrassment. "I-I'm f-fine. T-thank you."

He offered her a heart-stopping smile. "Good. You look better, that is, sorry," he finished sheepishly. "Sarah always tells me I say the wrong things when I don't mean too. Guess she's right, huh? I meant no offense. Well, I'll see you around then?" Trey looked like he had more to say but thought better of it.

Emmy nodded, not sure what to say. Trey Michaels was talking to her… Actually talking to her! But wait! Didn't he already yesterday? And then it hit her, he never said anything about her singing or Erik.

"Trey--!" she called but he was already out of earshot with Sarah on his arm. Disappointed and mad, Emmy mentally kicked herself for not speaking sooner. And of course she had to stutter like a mad hatter! How did that make her look to him?

Groaning, Emmy hit her forehead while moving towards the door. She didn't notice Maggie's suspicious expression.

xxXXxx

The rest of the day was like choir, slower than molasses on a sunny day. And Emmy dreaded the moment when everyone went to their respective homes and she stayed behind for her lesson. It was the first time that Emmy felt she was coming down with something. Maybe her Maestro would let her off this one time…

_No he won't. He'll be angry and you don't want him to be angry. You're his little Angel. His songbird. Go… go be with him. He'll help take away these bad feelings._

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Emmy thought.

Swallowing her pride, Emmy, armed with a heavy backpack, trekked down to the auditorium. As always, the auditorium was dark save for the single beam of light where she stood on the stage.

Taking a deep breath, she set down the knapsack and hesitantly headed to the stage. _Almighty Father, keep me safe_, the prayer randomly popped in her head as she took her spot below the cold beam.

"I'm glad to see that you're well Amelia," Erik said without warning, startling her. "I was afraid you weren't up for the task, but here you are, lively and refreshed."

_Oh my God, what am I doing! _Her mind screamed, the air growing sinister. _Keep appearances up. Keep it up!_

"I-I'm h-happy t-to be b-back," Emmy replied, inwardly cursing herself for not being calm.

If he noticed, he didn't pay much attention. "Splendid. I pray our interruption won't happen again?"

She nodded; the manner in which he spoke shook her to the very core. As much as she would have to love to run out, Emmy kept her ground and what she hoped, her cool.

"It won't," she said, "I promise."

"Good," he purred, the baritone rumbling from deep within his throat. "Child, you seem rather tense today! You're not nervous, are you? Not of your Maestro?"

The chilliness only further ignited her fears, but Emmy kept them at bay. She had to avoid suspicion if he knew she wanted out. _Take it slow and he might relent_. At least, that was what she hoped for.

"Not at all Maestro," she answered firmly. "I'm excited."

"Excited? Of what?" he inquired.

Hearing a swish of his cape, Emmy knew he was behind her and stiffened. "F-for our lesson, of course. I look forward to our meetings."

"As do I," Erik exhaled; his hot breathe making the hairs on her neck stand. He was close. Too close…

Before she could move away, a pair of strong hands rested on her shoulders, kneading the uptight muscles. Any other time, Emmy would have found the affection a dream come true, but this was quickly turning into a nightmare she had to escape from.

Slowly, his soft breathing moved from her back to caress her ear. "Amelia," he crooned. "Relax, my dear. Or it won't do us any good. And you don't want that do you?"

_What is he talking about 'us'? _she shouted mentally.

She muttered a "no" and trembled.

"That's my girl," he leered. "Relax my Angel! Shh! Erik is here and he'll never leave you."

And everything went black.

TBC…


	16. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life and school had gotten in the way for both me and my beta. This chapter is a bit longer with some interesting developments. Thank you Halley as always and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Taking Over Me**

A few minutes later, Emmy opened her eyes to find Erik kneeling over her, his yellow orbs flaring.

"Amelia?" he asked, there was no concern in his tone as she struggled to stand up.

"W-what happened?" she questioned, lifting a hand to her forehead.

The spark in his eyes vanished as he mumbled, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Emmy echoed, not believing a word he just uttered.

"NOTHING!" he barked, jumping up abruptly. "NOTHING!" Furious, Erik paced, the cape flapping at its master's heels. Emmy stared at him, not sure what to do. Her first instinct was to leave _immediately_ yet she couldn't abandon him. She had abandoned him way too many times.

"I thought I told you to relax!" he bellowed, towering over her. Shrinking back, Emmy could find no words in her defense. Terrified, she gazed up at him as he resumed his pacing, grumbling incoherently.

For the life of her, Emmy remained in her spot despite the urges to leave and never look back. But it was too late. Too late.

He stopped his pacing, back to her. His breathing was labored and slowly he turned his head in her direction. "Do you love your teacher?"

She was taken aback by both the question and the eerie calmness in his voice. "Do you honor him? Do you love _him_?"

Her dumbstruck silence rendered her capability to speak, her heart pounding in her ears.

Erik took great strides towards her small form, his golden eyes piercing and cold. "Do you!"

Thinking quick, Emmy forced out, "Y-yes." At one point in time she would have been gladly to tell him her feelings, but now… now she wasn't sure anymore. And saying yes felt so hollow and meaningless. There was no warmth hidden within, not in her voice, not in her heart, and definitely not in _him_.

"Do you trust him then?" Erik's tone grew softer, lighter and for a second, Emmy swore the true broken Phantom that she had known was coming through. His eyes were no longer threatening or ominous, but gentler and compassionate.

This time, she meant it. "Yes."

Her answer had its affect as his features became lax and peaceful. A tiny quirk of his lips exposed the contentment he was experiencing. Emmy smiled as well, relieved that he didn't seem mad anymore. Maybe this was a big misunderstanding…

Getting down on one knee, Erik held out his hand. "I'm sorry for losing my temper," he replied soothingly. "I had forgotten my place."

Her eyes flickered over to his outstretched hand and making up her mind, she took it and was pulled up onto her feet. Yet, he did not let go. "I'm sorry Amelia. It'll never happen again, I assure you."

"O-okay," Emmy said meekly, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Honestly, it's all right." And she tugged once.

Erik's grip tightened. "No it's not. I scared you, something I never wanted to do. It won't happen again."

"I'm fine, Maestro. You startled me that's all." Fear was starting to tingle up her spine as his orbs burned into hers, his fingers curled resolutely in hers.

"It won't happen as long as you obey me. I cannot tolerate disobedience, Amelia, you know that," he said, his tone darkening as his hand continued to crush her small one.

"Erik!" she cried out, the short stab shot up her arm. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" Her arm wiggled to evade his grasp, but Erik only held her tighter, her fingers cracking under his intense hold.

"I do **not **like disobedience," he hissed, jerking her arm closer to him, forcing Emmy to yelp. "You will listen, little one. You will **not **disappoint me, understand!"

"Please!" she pleaded, squeezing back tears. "Stop A-a-angel!"

Something behind his mask snapped, and his grip loosened a little, but retained the fierce grasp. Seeing as this her only opportune moment, Emmy seized her impulse in defense. She ripped off his mask.

An inhuman snarl erupted in his belly, shoving Emmy hard from him. The mask clattered to the floor as Emmy looked up at the heaving Phantom, his hand covering his imperfection.

"You…you conniving wench!" Erik growled, his uncovered eye glowed with rage. "Deceitful wretch! After all that I had done!"

Emmy scrambled away from him, running out to the door. Madness… madness…. Madness!

She let go of the tears as they flowed freely, standing on trembling legs against the door. That… that _beast _could not have been her Erik. He wouldn't scare her, he wouldn't hurt her, and he surely wouldn't have manipulated her.

_Why don't you face the truth? That was your dear beloved Erik! That was him in the goddamn flesh!_

"Oh my God!" she moaned, cradling her head. "No! No! It can't be!"

_How dare you hurt him? He gave you everything and look how you repay him! You humiliated him, reminding him of a horrible creature he is!_

"I-I didn't mean too," Emmy whispered, shaking her head. "H_-_he was h-hurting me! I had to make him stop. I had to make him stop."

_He would never hurt you! He would never hurt you! But you hurt him… you're no better._

"He could have killed me," she squeaked. "God, his eyes! He wanted to kill me."

Burying her face in shame, Emmy sobbed and cursed herself. She had brought this on her. She had begged him to teach her and she lost her best friend, she lost her control, and she lost herself. She was losing her mind! And he would always be there… singing songs in her head, making sure she won't ever forget her place or that she belongs to _him_.

"No…" Emmy groaned, sliding down. "What have you done! What have you **_done_**!" Sniffling and whimpering, Emmy lifted her red and tear-stained face to discover Trey standing several feet away. "T-trey?" she murmured, not sure if her eyes were deceiving her.

He didn't speak, but smiled softly and sympathetically down at her. That smile was enough to break her down, making her remember he was a dream to her. He would never be hers, not when Erik is around.

She felt him wiped away a tear, and fearfully mixed with hope, she gazed up. His face was inches from her, his rich brown eyes wandered over her, imprinting her into his memory. His lips were parted slightly and his voice was barely a whisper, but she heard everything.

"I'm here if you ever need me."

Emmy closed her eyes, tilted her face upwards, as his breath continued to wash over her, the sweetest and warmest sensations battling her earlier fears.

Opening her lids, Emmy saw that she was alone and frowned. Where was Trey? He was here…

Blinking, she stood up and looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. But his words lingered in her mind, the brief touch of his finger gave her the strength she desperately needed.

_My Knight in Shining Armor… my Raoul._

xxXXxx

"_Do not fight me. You cannot win!" Erik hissed between his teeth. "Give in Amelia. Give in and be reborn!"_

_He held her down fast, so she wouldn't escape, but it didn't matter as she began to lose control… **Fight**…her mind whispered… **Fight**._

_She tried but was too weak… must stay awake…_

"_Come to me," Erik chanted. "Come my Angel of Music!"_

_She gasped as her body convulsed violently, her heart's rapid beating sky rocketed. Almost… almost…_

_A numbing sensation began to build up, starting at her toes and traveling up… up… up…_

"_Come and live!" His scream echoed as she opened her dilated hazel eyes._

_She was no longer Amelia Sawyer._

"No!" Emmy bolted up in bed, sweat profusely pouring down her face and body. Taking slow, deep breaths, she tried pulling herself together, calming her wild heart as the nightmare replayed over and over. Each time she felt her will slipping away as some new unwelcome force took over. Something was happening within her as her stomach lurched.

She quickly ran into the bathroom just in time as the sickness erupted. Dumping the contents from yesterday's dinner, she sat on the cold tile floor as her body shivered. _Something was happening…_

She flushed the toilet and dragged herself back into her room. Her stomach seemed to settle and she felt a little better, but the nauseated feeling remained. She should stay home… she should stay… but she won't.

Emmy stared in her mirror… her skin all white and washed out, yet what caught her attention was her hair.

The waviness she had, had turned into a few strands of curliness… up into her roots. Grabbing a fistful, her chocolate eyes widened as the shade was darker… much darker than her natural color.

"_What has he done to me_!" Emmy whispered horror and sickness seizing her. "_What did he do_?"

xxXXxx

Emmy blankly looked at Mrs. Anderson, her entire countenance pale and sluggish. Her parents had commented on her staying home, but she refused, claiming it was a nasty night. How she lied… lied! She couldn't seem to stop herself, which increased the alarming dread. What was she doing? What was she thinking?

They were staring at her, she knew. Everyone from their safe, sheltered lives. But they wouldn't say a word… no… they wouldn't ask her what was wrong… she would lie if they did. Lie… lie…

She didn't take part in the scales. She wanted too… but she wouldn't. _He _would hear her if she did. _He _knew her voice and _he _would know she was here. No she would not sing. She will not. She will not.

Her stomach began to bubble… burning… her throat tried to constrict itself, but the burning hurt… the burning was strong… the burning won.

Starting low, her voice gradually became louder and louder, working up to the hardest note—the High C. There she held it out, long and loud, with perfect clarity and little effort made.

Her mouth shut, silence filled the room. Mrs. Anderson and everyone stared…stared. They all stared and she wanted to scream, to cry, to make them all stop.

_Stop staring at me! Stop! _

Tears were gathering but they would not fall. She wanted them to stop but they would not. Her voice… god… it wasn't hers! It wasn't hers!

The room began to spin; lights were surrounding her… lights. Echoes of faint voices murmuring were in her head. Louder and louder the voices grew!

_Not me… _the thought repeated. _Not me…_

"E-excuse me," she croaked and fled the room.

TBC…


	17. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Thank you all for the responses! This story is far from being over and we still have some good parts to get through. I should have mentioned before, but I love cliffies. And this one has its fair share. Lol. Thank you Halley for the great work and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**A Friend in Need**

Emmy fumbled towards the nearest drinking fountain by the class, drowning herself with the refreshing liquid. Sputtering, she swallowed as much as she filled her mouth, some drops dribbling down her chin. Gulping the last mouthful, Emmy moved away until her back touched the wall and unceremoniously collapsed into a heap.

Hot tears streamed down her face, as her body quivered over the lack of control. She had no power over her voice. _Not over her own voice!_

And that dream! That horrible nightmare where she dreamt of some terrible force taking over, controlled by Erik, wasn't something of the imagination. It was real… a memory. A memory forgotten…

"Oh God!" she moaned, muffling her sobs in her legs. It couldn't be possible! It couldn't! Yet, she had all the evidence surrounding her-- her maturity in voice, the sudden curling of her hair, Erik's devotion, and no doubtingly her strange thoughts and impulsive speaking. All of that wasn't Amelia Brooke Sawyer. No, no. It was _something_, more specifically, _someone_ else.

There was the fierce palpitating of her heart, the alarming increasing rate where her chest felt like bursting; the intense struggle to fight, only to lose. Emmy had survived it. What if she wasn't so fortunate?

Then a dawning terror came forefront.

**_Shirley West_**.

She and the other two missing college girls were all found dead to the cause of cardiac arrest, all three being courted by an unknown secret admirer. _They had a secret admirer._

Erik…

The oncoming nausea made her swoon, her stomach gyrating with trepidation. Those three were dead. **Dead**. Dead because they couldn't sustain the force, not like she could, the force… that had to be none other than, the one person she had to be—

"Emmy?"

The soft, quiet voice broke through her dreadful reverie. Sniffling and gasping, Emmy lifted her head to look up into Maggie's worried disposition. The redhead shyly grinned. "Hey, you okay?"

Her sweet concern was heartbreaking, more so as Emmy remembered how cruelly she behaved towards her. Or was that _her _within that did the deed? She could no longer tell if her actions were of her own.

"Mrs. Anderson sent me out to get you. You kind of surprised everyone during warm-ups."

Emmy could only stare at her, the glazed watery look in her eyes. Why was Maggie doing this? Why did she care what happened to her? After the inexcusable ignorance, the brunette would have expected Maggie never to even speak to her let alone approach her ever again. It was all that she deserved.

Maggie cocked her head, her light red brow furrowing. "Emmy, won't you say something? If it will make you feel better, you sure shock the heck out of Sarah. I think she knows she has a new talented rival now."

Now she was being sentimental and kind. This was more than Emmy could take from her.

"All right, Emmy, enough is enough. If you don't want to talk to me, fine! I get it but you could give me an explanation as to what happened—"

"It wasn't me," Emmy whispered, her eyes never wavering. Her voice came out low and inapprehensible that Maggie had to bend lower to hear.

"What?"

"It wasn't me," she repeated, still quiet but audible. "That wasn't me."

Maggie laughed. "What do you mean it 'wasn't' you? Everyone heard you!"

"Don't you get it?" Emmy suddenly leapt, grabbing the petite girl's wrists. Maggie cried out and gazed at her friend, startled by her behavior and frightened look. "He did this to me! I asked for it and he did it. He did it!"

"Emmy slow down!" Maggie exclaimed, her green irises widening as a chill went down her spine. All the color from Emmy's face was replaced by a chalky white and the anxiousness riding in her hazel eyes was daunting. Fighting the overwhelming urge to call for help, Maggie swallowed hard and asked, "Who he did what?"

"He…Erik," she at last confessed. "Erik."

Maggie gave her a long hard look. "Erik?"

Emmy nodded with fervor. "He's real. I've seen him, he taught me, and… and… h-he put _her _in me!"

She frantically searched her friend's face, but all Maggie had to show was disbelief. "Maggie I asked for it. I wanted to be Christine Daae and I _am _becoming Christine Daae!"

"For Pete's sake!" Maggie tried to break free from her viselike grip. "Let go Emmy! Let me go!"

Emmy did but she had to make her see reason. She had to prove that she was telling the truth and that this wasn't a phanatic breakdown, though Emmy was getting close to it.

"Maggie, please, listen. I swear to God that is the truth! Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, does exist! That voice in choir doesn't belong to me, it belongs to _her_! He's turning me into her! Look at my hair! See? See! It's curled! My hair doesn't curl naturally like this! And my rudeness to you wasn't me. I would never hurt you intentionally Maggie, you know me. It was _her_! She's trying to take over my life! I lost my soul! It belongs to _him_ and _her_, can't you see?"

Maggie was slowly backing away. Emmy's face fell but in a desperate attempt she reached out for her once more. "Maggie—"

"NO!" she shouted. "Stop it!" The normally timid girl's countenance flared in contempt. "I cannot believe how low you would stoop to with your lies, to justify your behavior. Why don't you simply tell me the truth that you just didn't want to be my friend anymore? That would be a whole lot easier than with this crap you're telling me."

"But it **is **the truth!" Emmy cried. Then an idea came to her. She knew how to get Maggie to believe her! "I can prove it! He teaches me after school in the auditorium. You can come with me and hide in the back and he'll come out! You will see him!"

Maggie shook her head, her strawberry blonde tendrils brushing her skin. "I'm going back to class. I can't listen to this anymore. I know you love the _Phantom_, but this is beyond obsession. Bye Emmy."

"But—"

"No," she affirmed firmly. "Just… leave me alone. Leave me alone."

Maggie turned on her heels and Emmy watched mournfully until she disappeared. All alone she stood in the middle of the hallway, silence hanging over her, except her soft sniffles. If Maggie wouldn't believe her, then no one else would. She was alone on this with no one else to turn to.

Emmy could have sworn she heard laughter inside her head.

TBC…


	18. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey everyone! I would have updated sooner but I've been busy and time got away from me. Sorry this is kind of short but it's a filler for the story. This is just the beginning of what poor Emmy has to endure. Muhahahaha! Thank you Halley for the stupendous betaing and please don't forget to review! Erik-shaped cookies for those who do!

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Goodbye to You**

Emmy remained out in the hall and not once did anyone else come out to check on her. For all she knew, Maggie could have told the teacher she was ill and was in the office waiting to be picked up. She thought it might be best to do just that, but she made no attempt to move away from her self-loathing.

This was her fault. There were no words she could say to make up for the time wasted. She should have listened to her conscience from the beginning and then she wouldn't have been in this position. If only she let her common sense to come through when Erik had asked, _"And you will accept your payment when I need it?"_

That was the red warning light and she was too blind and naïve to see through the request. So caught up was she in the moment of his splendor presence that her best judgment fled. And look what happened from her selfish wants. She had gotten what she asked for and it was too late to dissolve the accord.

Maggie turned her down, her parents would think she was nuts, and Sarah would used this as new gossip to destroy her; Emmy truly had no one to help her out of this mess. There was always Trey but would he believe her? He hardly knew her and he would never know she had existed had it not been for her fainting. Would he be the Raoul she needed more than ever? Would he be her light in the growing darkness?

Emmy prayed that she really did see Trey the day Erik blew up on her. She could count on him if his words were true.

Gazing up at the digital clock, she realized the bell would ring any second and she didn't want to be caught in the stampede of students. Forcing herself to stand up, Emmy made her way to the office, preparing herself to act as a sick student, which wasn't hard to do. She already looked the part.

xxXXxx

"_Trey… Trey…" she called out softly. "Make it stop…!"_

_Her body trembled underneath the touch of her maestro, the lovesick man becoming furious at the lack of cooperation from the host. The boy's name repeating on her lips as she whimpered fearfully. He could not lose her._

"_You're MINE!" he growled, placing his large palm on her cold forehead. "My love will live through you and no BOY will prevent it!"_

_The pang that went through her body was electrical, causing her to jump from the jolt. The tingling aftershock became stronger than the last, her sense of self decaying rapidly as a foreign, unpleasant chill swept through her. Only this time, it didn't fade and the unwanted guest remained. Her heart beat faster and faster, no sign of slowing down as the apparition was attaching herself to the soul of the young girl. _

_Erik gazed down at her, a pleased grin flitting across his visible lip. It was working. At last they will be together again!_

_Then at once, the tingling ended, the chill no longer present, but her heart was still erratic, her breathing coming in short, quick pants. The choir room was spinning before her very eyes and all she could remember was the anguish scream of the man she had thought she loved…_

Emmy bolted right out of bed, stepping accidentally on Phantom's tail. The poor dog yelped and scurried away to the corner of the room, his curious honey-brown eyes staring at his owner.

She stumbled over to her mirror, hands grabbing her hair and face, checking to see if it were really her. The pinching and the sharp sensation were the evidence she needed to know she was here, and not _her_.

Sighing in relief, Emmy turned around and smiled sheepishly. The Black Labrador tentatively crept over and licked her face. She laughed quietly, wrapping her arms around her big puppy. His furry, black tail wagged and for the moment she forgotten the danger she was in. It must be an innate ability that animals must possess; she mused and giggled as he continued to give her a face-washing.

_If only a dog's love could take away the hurt for good_, she thought. Scratching behind his ear, Emmy's eyes drifted and hardened at the sight of her collection. Everything in her room reminded her of her debt to Erik and what will become of her once Christine Daae has successfully completed her possession of her. She would no longer walk the Earth as Amelia Sawyer, but as Christine Daae reborn. How it made her sick to her stomach.

Emmy now knew the electrical storm a year ago wasn't just a freak occurrence in nature. It was the coming of the spirits. Thomas Myers's disappearance wasn't a disappearance per se. He still existed… but as Erik. The Phantom took control of the college boy's life and this whole time was searching for the right mate to be his beloved protégé. The late Shirley West and the others weren't useful candidates, but she was. Why?

_Could it have been my lessons? _She pondered. _Is that what made me different? Maybe the voice was mine from the start and now **she **has full control over what I sing? Or could it be my susceptible state as a phangirl? _

They were a couple of the possibilities that made her stand out from the rest and probably made it all the more easier for her to be taken over. Yet, wouldn't there be a way for her to break the connection?

Emmy didn't know much about possession and she was sure this wasn't the typical case. Normally it's the Devil or some demon and Erik and Christine were neither. _Though now I wonder if they're actually a demon in disguise_, she thought cynically.

Giving Phantom one last pat, Emmy stood up and headed over to her statue of Erik and Christine in her wedding dress. She never dreamt that she would suddenly come to loathe her favorite couple. But she did with all her might. And if she wanted to put an end to this, she had to be the one to make the first move in this twisted tango.

"No more auditorium," she whispered. "No more lessons. No more music. No more movies. No more books. And no more figurines."

With that said she picked it up and smashed it to the floor.

TBC…


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, _You Are Mine_. I found it in my church's songbook and it fit perfectly with this chapter.

A/N: I would like to say for the record, Emmy's behavior is of her own. I would never do that because I love my Phantom stuff. For Lent, I am doing what no phan as probably done before and so far it's killing me. I gave up speaking and watching Johnny Depp movies, Gerard Butler movies, and _Phantom_. I can't listen to the soundtrack but I can read and write it. And my friends are being mean and bringing it up whenever they can! It's a sacrifice I'll tell ya!

Anyways…

I'm posting Confessions III after this cuz both are short and I'm being nice. In this chapter, there are going to be three things happening at once—thoughts, song, and prayer. I am not pushing religion on anyone but I thought the concept would fit in to how Emmy is feeling.

_Italics _is the song. Normal type is her praying and normal plus **bold **is her own separate thoughts.

Thank you Halley for doing a good job and this author's note is long so I'll stop talking now.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**You Are Mine**

That night when Emmy broke her favorite statue she felt liberated. By morning, she virtually destroyed everything in her room with the _Phantom _logo on it. CDs were cracked, DVDs were split into two, and the pages in books were torn and thrown into her wastebasket. Posters were ripped from the wall and tossed all over the floor. It was a wondrous feeling and for the first time Emmy felt alive and in control over her mind.

Her parents, on the other hand, weren't as thrilled as she was when they found the _Phantom _collection eliminated. Those were expensive items and gifts over the years! She was grounded and ordered to pay back to them what she obliterated. But Emmy didn't care. She was free! Free from the little spies of Erik's!

In school, she felt she was on Cloud Nine. The dissolving of the phangirl inside was forever gone and she could rejoice. She had even thought about flipping off the auditorium as she walked by. _Gotta to tell ya this Erik baby, but we're through._ _Sayonara. _

Alas, all good things must come to an end. And that is what happened.

Emmy may have not seen or had any contact with Erik in a while, but that didn't mean she was home free like she have wanted. There was still that unwelcome ghost lurking inside her body, Christine Daae.

She was beginning to have her old habits resurface. Every morning, Emmy would wake around five o' clock to do stretches and practice some ballet steps in the basement. Emmy's old instructor had said she had no balance, no sense of grace—now, she was flaunting with agility.

Her brunette tresses were hundred percent curled, deep rich in color and shininess. Emmy would always have her hair up and held by a hair ribbon. And whenever Tony pestered her, she would curse in French under her breath and call him all sorts of names in a Swedish and French combination.

These examples were enough to cause worry in Emmy. She had hoped that Christine's presence could only appear by Erik's command, yet the Phantom wasn't around and Daae persisted.

Emmy figured she must not be at a dangerous point yet. She still relished some ability to keep Christine underfoot, but at times she wasn't too fortunate. And Christine's caustic voice would plague her thoughts. She also realized that the often sardonic tone wasn't her own opinion, but that of Christine Daae.

Though, how was she to deal with this unearthly being?

There was one place Emmy knew of that could offer some solace, if only temporarily.

xxXXxx

"Today's mass is recognized by the good intentions for Gene August, Whitney Whalen, Rebecca Sinaj, Mabel Danford…"

As the reader rambled on with the names, the serene atmosphere had a calming effect over Emmy. Simply gazing at the altar where the twenty-foot crucifix overlooked, the church made her feel protected.

_He's always watching over His children_, she thought, putting a thankful smile on her face. When in doubt, there's always Him to help chase away the darkness.

"And lastly, Andrew Poe. Today's celebrant is Father Cooney. Mass will be sung today by Gloria Reynolds."

_I guess Judy is sick today_, Emmy thought as the organ above the worshippers played. She sat back in the pew, letting the praiseful music wash over her. This Miss Reynolds wasn't too bad, but she would have rather listened to the jubilant Judy Taylor.

The mass flew by (surprisingly since the homily was twenty minutes) and Emmy returned to her pew after taking Communion.

Kneeling, she made the sign of the cross and prayed as the cords of a new song began.

(Our father, who art in Heaven,

Hallowed by thy name;

Thy kingdom come;

**Oh God, please help me down the right path**)

"_I will come to_

_You in the silence_

_I will lift you all_

_From your fears."_

(Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread;

And forgive us our trespasses

**Lord, I did not know. Forgive me**)

"_You will hear my voice._

_I claim you as my choice._

_Be still and know I am here…"_

(As we forgive those

Who trespass against us;

And lead us not into temptation,

**I was blind by my selfish needs**…)

The refrain picked up, but a new voice had taken over.

"_Do not be afraid,_

_I am with you._

_I have called you_

_Each by name."_

A sinister baritone, so smooth and cool, reached her unsuspecting ears, making her blood run cold.

"_Come follow me."_

(**Save me from the beast and show me mercy**)

"_I will lead you home._

_I love you and_

_You are **mine**."_

(But deliver us from evil)

**Amen**.

TBC…


	20. Confessions III

**Confessions III**

Ignorance is bliss.

Ignorance is bliss.

_Ignorance is bliss._

Dim-witted child I was to think that destroying anything that resembled _him _and _her _would make it all stop. I was wrong. I was _dead _wrong.

I was terrified that _he _was there, in the church, waiting for me. I know my brother thought something out of place was going on as I constantly kept tossing nervous glances in the back. Every time I looked, I expected to see _him_ standing at the alcove with those blazing amber orbs that I grew to loathe and fear. Yet, every time I did there was only Miss Reynolds singing. Tony never said a word, probably thinking his older sister was just weird. I wish that was the case.

I decided around then I would not call those two by name. They were _him _and _her _now. _She _found it amusing and laughed all the time, making me unnerved. But what really got to me was the lack of contact between _him _and myself.

It was almost like _he _disappeared from my life, though that wasn't true. _He _most likely knew that I caught on to _his _plan and put some space between us. Or _he _wanted to sit back and watch how my life was beginning to fall apart. Anyway, if it wasn't _her _slipping into my actions, it was _his _unique way of making me turn to paranoia.

I could hear _him _singing in my head. I wasn't sure if it were _her _memories of the Master or if _he _was actually there.

I wanted to tell someone of my predicament so badly. My attempt to gain Maggie's help had fallen through and since she avoided me by all costs, my chances of aligning with her were infinitesimal. And to my horror and despair, I could not speak of this. My throat would somehow clog up and the words would die as soon as they reach my tongue. It was _her_ doing I'm sure of it. _She _did not want me to expose _her _lover's secrets. It was then I realize I no longer had freedom of speech. _She _controlled every word I said (if it wasn't to _her_ liking I would choke up) and my thoughts were no longer private.

_She _taunted me profusely about my crush on Trey and reminding me of who my love would eventually be because of my childish infatuation. I cried myself to sleep everyday and whenever I was alone. I was a prisoner in my own body with little salvation of being who I once was. I was censored by a ghost inside of me who wanted to live.

My outlook on my existence was all gray and black. I had become a living puppet who answered to two masters and no one… no one knew what was happening to me.

Lies were my escape from suspicion (or should I say, for _her_) and I continued my debut performance in this charades. On the outside, I appeared to be normal with little worries while in the inside I was screaming for help, heading towards a massive hysteria attack. I was hollow with little spark of life to continue.

Had I thought of suicide?

Oh yes. More times than I could count, but such distressing notions weren't allowed to _her Highness_ and were eradicated immediately. If I were to die then _her _once in a lifetime chance to live would be gone. I would rather burn in Hell for suicide then experience this own personal Hell. But I no longer could make choices of what I wanted. That was long forfeited when I had asked _him _for singing lessons.

After a couple of weeks of my newfound revelation concerning the former lovers, I received an unexpected gift.

I was home alone watching Tony when he came to me with a long, slim white box in his hands and a note attached to the top. My name was written in a fanciful script and for a moment I fawned over the present like a schoolgirl. That was _her _and snatched the box from my brother's hands and greedily ran to my bedroom.

Door secured and locked, I helplessly watched as my hands ripped the envelope off and ripped through to get at the letter inside. It was an out-of-body phenomenon, where I had no control what my body was doing at the time and I could only observe. This was the first I lacked mobility and it frightened me terribly. How soon would this be?

I believe God was on my side this time, for once the letter laid nestled in the palm of my hands I had the reins. This didn't sit well for _her _and _she _wailed. Curiosity had gotten the best of me and I wanted to know who this was from. It appeased _her _that I was doing this and _she _quieted as I scanned the message.

Even though my name was used, it was obvious the letter was for _her _from whom else? But there were hints for me. _His _words didn't jump out and say what _he _was doing, but the meaning was clear. _He _was following me, ensuring progress was going as _he _hoped and was pleased to see how much was made (that was for _her_). _He _had '**soon**' scrawled out at the bottom and the boldness of the print caused me to shudder.

Once the note was read, it became shredded and I groped for the box. To my shock, there was a full bloom blood red rose. The thorns were removed but _his _trademark ribbon wasn't there. _She _was tickled with delight (if that were possible) and the eagerness was forced on my sordid countenance. I stared hard at the flower, a surge of apathy flowing through my veins. Cursed rose, so beautiful and perfect, selected to show love that my hands quivered as I held the stem.

All it took was one snap and it laid in two by my feet.

_She _let a wretched scream in my head, but I smiled grimly at my victory. And to continue to show my gratitude, I crushed the petals with my foot.

This rose was followed by more. One by one there would be a thorn or two left as the bloom of the rose grew darker and smaller until the last one was dead. The letters all carried the same message with **_soon_**,** _soon, soon_**.

What did '**soon**' mean? It could have been a bunch of reasons concerning my presence. I was afraid, so deeply afraid.

Oh, I must pause for a few moments. It's time for me to recolor my hair. I found it a great comfort to disguise my brunette tresses and I do so every month with a new shade. I cannot believe the different types of colors that even existed!

But to hurry up, I knew my time was running out and I had to make a decision. Should I let _them _win or should I put up a fight and try to live?

Ignorance is bliss.

If only I had found solace in that expression and I wouldn't be where I am or what I had to do.

The point of no return fled me and as my opportunity was slowly approaching, I was inches away from the brink of losing my soul forever…

TBC…


	21. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter and some good stuff. Thank you Halley for doing a good job! Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**They'll Always Be There**

"What's this? Emmy hates the _Phantom_ now? Has the world gone nuts!" Tony jested, as he watched his sister gathering the trash from the house, along with a few extra _Phantom _items that she had missed in her storm of wrath.

"Are you sick?" Tony continued, laughing.

"Shut…" Emmy turned on him, her eyes flashing. "UP!"

Tony flinched at her tone. "I was only kid—"

"Stuff it Tony," Emmy bitterly interrupted. "You don't know anything."

She left him with her cryptic message as he looked on with confusion.

Emmy was all too glad to toss the last bag at the edge of the street for the garbage men to pick up. No way was she going to donate it to charity or Salvation Army. It deserved to be in the dump with rotten garbage.

Wiping her hands, she smirked with triumph and turned to head back into the house. She managed a few steps as a sudden bout of pain hit her forehead, causing her to stumble. Groaning, she pressed her hands to her head, shaking. Then a shrill, demeaning voice resonated:

_Do you think that will stop us? Think again Amelia. Erik never loses._

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Emmy muttered. "Stop it!"

_And we'll be there forever and forever_, the singsong voice giggled. _Just the three of us!_

With a burst of speed, Emmy ran into the house, trying to flee the invisible being. This was getting out of hand!

_I agree. But we won't have that problem… soon._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emmy shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Amelia Brooke!"

Emmy's eyes widened as her parents and brother stood staring at her. She could practically hear the snickering coming from Christine.

"I-I" she stuttered.

"Honey, you're as white as a ghost!" Gloria Sawyer walked over and felt her forehead. "You're cold as death!"

"Please, no," Emmy whimpered, backing away. "Stop…"

"Amelia, what's wrong? Talk to us," her father pleaded, coming over. "You've been acting strange lately. Is it school or what?"

"Get…" she gritted her teeth, her brown eyes increasing with alarm. "Away… from… ME!"

She pushed her mother out of the way, running into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Gloria and Will gaped at each other in astonishment. The silence was broken as Tony cackled, "Teen hormones."

xxXXxx

Pacing wildly in a circle, Emmy went on muttering to herself.

She was losing it. She knew it and her family must certainly know by now. But what to do? What to do?

Night came too quickly and she paused to look out her window.

Everything seemed too quiet. Too peaceful.

Something has to happen.

Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Emmy fiddled with her fingers as she gazed out. The voice inside her head settled down and she was in control. Control… How wonderful it felt…

But everything comes to an end eventually.

It's been weeks since _he _made any sort of contact and as a huge of a relief it was, there was something foreboding about it.

Why wasn't _he _here? Why wasn't _he _talking to her?

Emmy wasn't sure what was worse: having _him _present or not at all.

As much as she preferred the latter it still felt out of place.

Then she did the unthinkable.

Her thumb was in her mouth. She had regressed to the childish act of thumb sucking to chase away the jittery fears. But she felt her nerves lessen and she liked that. She liked feeling not scared. And not scared she was at the very moment. Not scared. Not scared.

Emmy pulled it out with a loud "pop" and closed her blinds.

Tonight she won't think about anything. Her mind will be blank and blank it shall continue to be the next day and the next. Nothing can happen if you don't think about it. Don't think. Don't think.

Emmy climbed into bed, holding the covers close to her chest. _Don't think_, she told herself. _Don't think and you'll be fine. Everything will be fine. _

xxXXxx

_She was on stage, finishing her aria to the full crowd. Tremendous applause erupted as she bowed dramatically to the ground; tears glistened in her hazel irises. _

_Is this how it felt to be adored?_

_Around her feet were trinkets and bouquets and bouquets of flowers. But the one gift that caught her attention stood from all the rest—a crimson rose with a black ribbon tied on the stem. _

_She shivered, bending down to pick the bud up. Eyes flicking across the audience, she scanned for the deliverer. _

(Don't think. Don't think of him.)

_Before her, he appeared. The pale-white mask gleaming as his gloved hand stretched for her to take._

"_Amelia…" he whispered._

"_No," she murmured, clutching the rose to her breast. "No more!"_

(It's a dream.)

_He stepped forward; the fiery gaze of his orbs pierced her soul. "Come to me," he ordered, his voice gruff and commanding. _

"_NO!" she screamed._

"_But you promised," he countered. "You made a promise, one of which must be uphold."_

(Wake up.)

"_I didn't want this!" she screeched. "I didn't want my life to be taken over by your dead girlfriend!"_

"_Who said I was dead?"_

_She whirled around, her heart stopping as she saw herself. _

_No… not her… but **her**!_

"_What's the matter? I thought you said you wanted to be just like me!" The lost Amelia threw her head back and laughed gleefully. "We're two of a kind, don't you think?"_

"_No…" Emmy gasped, horrified as the Phantom and her twin moved closer. "You're not real! You cannot be real!"_

"_Keep telling yourself that," Christine/Amelia laughed. "But you can't escape Fate."_

(Not real. Wake up.)

_Erik reached out, his nails biting her shoulders. Emmy squirmed in his grasp and refused to meet his eyes as he lowered his face to hers, in a sneer._

"_Why resist child? Haven't you always wanted the Phantom to be your lover?" _

_She looked up, terrified, just as his mouth crushed hers in a cold, malevolent kiss. Her arms flailed in an attempt to free herself and her scream was muffled as his teeth and lips pressed deeper against her._

_He drew back, a wicked grin flashing as blood dribbled down his lips. "You're mine Amelia. No one will help you. No one will ever believe you. You belong to me."_

Emmy's body finally jerked awake. Her brow was drenched with sweat, her breathing off-kilter. The nightmare had been too real for comfort.

Rubbing her face with her hands, she felt something oddly wet and gazed down at her palms.

Streaks of blood stared at her.

TBC…

Honestly, I don't know if I like this chapter. I might rewrite it. Please tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the short hiatus. I've been busy with schoolwork that I hadn't had the time to work on any chapters. Try spending pretty much your whole week working on a mousetrap car with no instructions of how to do it. Yeah… it's loads of fun.

But I am so happy that many of you find this story scary and in some parts disturbing. And for a little self-promotion, if you find this entertaining then please go ahead and check out _The Promise_. That contains some lovely insanity in there as well.

And I haven't forgotten Trey. He makes an appearance in this chapter and the next so we will have to see what happens for our poor dear Emmy. I think out of all my characters, she is my favorite. And the fact that some of you can relate to her (ahem… the phan ideal) makes me overjoyed since it was my intention in the beginning. Now… this would be considered a warning if we were to meet Erik :laughs: Thank you for the comments and as always, my beta, Halley. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Seeking Raoul**

Emmy chewed slowly, her eyes glued to her half-empty glass of orange juice. She was vaguely aware of the stares she was receiving from her parents, but didn't question it. _Chomp, chomp._

Will frowned at his daughter and looked over to his wife. Tears were threatening to spill on Gloria's face as she watched Emmy devour her breakfast. Not a word was spoken only the soft whines of Phantom trapped in the dream world broke the tense silence.

The Sawyers had heard Emmy waking and spent a good part of the night, listening to the cries coming through the walls. Gloria was the first who wanted to go and comfort her baby girl, but Will told her to stay. Emmy was prone to push them away if they tried anything. Lately that's how it been. Whenever Emmy acted strangely and her parents try to talk about it, she would scream and run off. Her sudden unruly behavior terrified her mother and she was at a loss of what to do.

They thought, at first, it was some teenager phase. Emmy would eventually come to them about her problems and all will be well. But that wasn't the case. She kept to her own private council, locking herself in her bedroom. She had even demolished her collection of _The Phantom of the Opera_. That was all the evidence they needed to know this wasn't a "phase". It was something else. The question of the year: What to do?

It was obvious Emmy wasn't going to come to them like she's done in the past. This time they would have to be the forward ones. Yet, how should they approach her?

Gloria, the brave to try, swallowed thickly. "Amelia?"

Her daughter's head wearily turned to address her. "What?"

Gloria almost cried at the sight of the loss-glaze in Emmy's eyes. Somehow she found the courage to hold it in. "Honey, your father and I have been… worried. Don't interrupt me, sweetheart, but hear us out. We know something is going on with you, but we don't know what. You know that we love you very much and we would do anything to help, right?"

Emmy nodded. "I know Mom… it's nothing, okay? You're a girl you know what I go through."

Gloria bit the corner of her lip. "I'm afraid I don't. This isn't like that and you know it. Emmy, why can't you speak to us? Is someone at school bullying you? Are you in trouble? What!"

"Gloria," Will intervene, placing a hand on top of his wife's. "Amelia, your mother and I are upset. We don't know what's going in with our little girl anymore. You've been ignoring Maggie and at home you act as those you're not even present."

Emmy felt her own eyes well up with tears. She wanted to shout out she was possessed and she was stalked by the Phantom and she wanted it to end, to be safe. Yet, the words were lodged in her throat and she couldn't say them. _She_ was holding back.

Her arm began to quiver and Emmy gazed down at her trembling hand. Something was happening. For a second, she was afraid it was _her _and she would do something violent towards her parents. But… all she thought was _stop _and the shaking ceased.

Blinking in disbelief, Emmy wondered if she won this round. Could she find the strength to tell?

Licking her chapped lips, Emmy cleared her throat and choked, "Help…"

It was so low that her parents missed what she said.

Bitter angry tears blinded her and she pushed herself away from the kitchen table. She was going to be late for school and she couldn't have it.

She muttered a "good-bye" and was gone.

xxXXxx

Her head was throbbing by the time she reached the choir room.

Something definitely was occurring inside her body.

On her walk to school, Emmy felt the stirrings of a cramp in her belly that grew to the headache. She checked herself in the mirror and was perplexed to see she looked fine. She couldn't find any traces of illness. Reluctantly, she left to go to class.

Now, she found herself seated in her section, contemplating why as soon as she sat the headache faded. What did this mean? Oddly, _she _hadn't spoken a word to her at all in the morning. Could it be _she _was failing to overcome Emmy?

She felt… normal.

Before the possession that is.

Could it be what she hoped? Or was this a false sense of security before the big finale?

Her brunette hair was curled as a newborn babe, that hadn't changed. What was going on?

"Hey."

Emmy looked up, her body giving a start as she saw Trey Michaels hovering near her. His crystal blue irises twinkled as he smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she mumbled, gazing with wide eyes.

"Well, I, uh…" He shot a lopsided grin and kicked his toe. "I just wanted to tell you I think you're a great singer. Have you thought about doing the Variety Show? I bet doing opera would be good. Seems like you have it running in your veins."

"You could say," Emmy replied meekly, blushing.

"Are you?" He asked.

"The Variety Show?" Emmy hadn't thought about it. Not like she could, not with everything that was running through her mind. "No… I'm not."

"Oh." His features dropped. "You sure? I think you might win."

"No. Thank you for thinking of me," Emmy whispered. "I don't think it would be wise for me."

"All right. Oh! There's something else I want to ask you. You know, concerning that **day**," Trey said, his voice lowered for only her to hear. "Could you meet me by the Media Center after school?"

Emmy's heart pounded. _He wants to talk about that day! He must know I'm in horrible trouble… I knew I didn't imagine him at the auditorium! _

She nodded. "I'll be there."

xxXXxx

Emmy spent the good part of the day wondering what Trey would say. She waited, tongue in cheek, for the final bell to ring so she could meet him. She was nervous as Hell, to say the least. But there was some hope that this could mean the end. The end for _her _and _him_. She was sure of it.

Trey would understand. She could count on him. He was there wasn't he when she sang? He was there wasn't he when she escaped the auditorium in tears? Yes he was. That's why he was seeking her out.

_But wouldn't he have done so months ago? _Her nagging conscience whispered. _Why now? Why didn't he do something right away?_

_Shut up_, she told the Conscience. _He was probably thinking of a plan. It's never best to charge ahead blind._

So she waited. And waited.

Just like she did for _him _to first appear that night many moons ago.

Except she waited for freedom. She waited for love.

TBC…


	23. Chapter Twenty

A/N: I decided to throw this in right away. I'm being good, see? Lol. I'll be going away this weekend for a Key Club convention so there won't be any updates and I might when I return depending on the reviews I get. This has been becoming an addiction for me so please don't stop! There's nothing worse than an evil cliffhanger mechanical writer. Oh yeah, it never stops. :grins: Thank you Halley for doing a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Twenty:**

**All I Ask of You**

For what felt like an eternity, the bell had rung.

Emmy took several deep breaths, butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach. _This is it,_ she told herself. _This is when Raoul offers his undying love and protection to save the damsel from the terrible monsters._

Emmy could only pray that this meeting would be a secret. If she could be communicated by _him _through dreams, then _she _would no doubt inform _him_ of the betrayal.

This was a risk. A huge risk of life and death. The point of no return one would say. And it was time for Amelia Brooke Sawyer to cross and burn the bridge for good.

In hurried strides, Emmy race to the Media Center. She kept a sharp eye out for Trey as she stood anxiously for him. Every second ticking meant she was getting closer to liberation. And it would speed up too if he were there!

"C'mon Trey. Where are you?" Emmy murmured, her frantic hazel pupils darting around the corridors for the familiar flaxen-haired senior. Any second he should show up and everything will be over. Any second—

A clammy hand clapped over her mouth, an arm roughly thrown around her waist, dragging her away. She struggled to no prevail, the Media Center becoming distant from her sight.

_NO! _She shouted. _Not now! NOT NOW!_

There was a low creak and Emmy was hurled against the wall, her body pinned by a strong hand wrapped around her throat. The piney scents of cleaning ware permeated the stuffy room and she realized she was stuck in the janitor's office. Darkness covered her eyes but she didn't need to see to know who was with her.

A low, devious chuckle reverberated.

"Have you missed me?" The rhetoric question hissed in her face. "I know how petrified you might be, but let me assure you there's nothing to fear. You trust me, don't you Amelia?"

Her body trembled beneath his grasp. Still chuckling, he let go of her only to keep her in place with his solid frame. A cool finger traced her lower jaw; his husky "shhs" tickled her ear as he pressed further into her, his leg wedged between her own.

"You're mine," he growled, his lips practically touching her skin. "We made a bargain, you and I. A devil's pact and I kept my end. Why do you persist to fight the inevitable? You wanted this… and I gave it to you. Your body belongs to _me_."

"No!" Emmy choked.

He leered at her, his mask scraping her cheek. "I believe it's not up to you anymore, _my dear_."

"Yes… it… is!" With a groan, Emmy kneed him in the groins.

Erik moaned, falling backwards, clutching himself, allowing Emmy to run out of there.

A very faint wail of pain echoed in her head, but she ignored it, running as fast as her legs could carry. It was close… too close… he would have…

Her thought was left unfinished as she saw Trey by the Media Center, a frown staining his handsome features. A relieved smile broke out as she rushed over, her breathing labored.

"You okay?" Trey inquired as Emmy, flushed and panting stopped a couple inches away.

"Fine!" she blurted out. "I'm fine." Emmy winced at how lame it sounded. She knew she didn't certainly look fine. "Sorry for being late. I was… detained. But I don't know how much time we have left and I need to talk to you," Emmy rambled, her hands rubbing themselves.

"Right. I was wondering—"

"No!" Emmy cut Trey off and in a split second grabbed his hand, tugging him to follow. "We're not safe here. Come!"

Without questioning her, Trey went with a quizzical façade.

xxXXxx

The two teens headed to the West parking lot, located not far from the school's library. Emmy was a wreck as she dragged Trey along, her mind stumbling over what to say and checking to make sure they weren't being followed. Trey didn't comment and she knew he must understand how dire the situation is. She was lucky to have him on her side.

They reached the end of the lot and Emmy ducked behind a bronze Aztec, taking Trey down with her. He continued to stare at her as Emmy scanned the perimeter. Satisfied, she spun around, sitting on her bottom, her hands over her legs.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

Emmy pressed her finger to her lips, signaling him to lower his voice. "I told you. We're not safe inside the building and this is the only place I can think of where we would be unseen and hopefully unheard. I can't let _him _hurt you," she explained in a quiet manner.

Trey frowned. "Who?"

"I can't say! Listen to me, Trey, this is important. About that day—"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you—"

"Keep your voice down!" Emmy reprimanded. "Do you want us to be caught? Look, _he's _someone you don't want to mess with and you know that."

"I do?" He repeated stupidly. A frustrated sigh came from Emmy. Trey Michaels was one of the smartest guys at Cherry Hill High and he wasn't getting the point much to her annoyance.

"Don't play dumb with me Trey. You know _exactly _whom I'm referring to or do I have to remind you what happened when you found me."

At this, he stared blankly at her. "Do you mean when Sarah and I found you unconscious in the choir room?"

"No! Maybe. I don't know!" she admitted. "My mind is foggy about that day. I don't know what happened word for word, but I have an idea." Emmy paused long enough to look him square in the eye, desperation seeping in. "I'm scared Trey. _He's _done something to me. Something so horrible and I can't seem to escape. _He's _there, everywhere! You're the only one I trust. The only one who can help me find the light again. You have to believe me when I tell you I'm dying…"

"Whoa! Wait, dying!" Trey interjected, alarm growing rapidly. Emmy reached out, grasping his hands as she continued.

"Shh! Not physically, but mentally. _He _did this, understand. Actually, _both _did this. _They're _taking me away. Everyday, a little bit, I find myself falling apart. A small part of me goes missing and I can't get it back. Oh Trey, I don't know what to do! I don't know how long I have left before _she _takes over. You have to help me. Please, that's all I ask of—"

"Easy Emmy! Sorry but I have no clue what you're talking about or what you thought I meant by seeing you," Trey said, taking her hands and setting them beside her. "All I wanted to tell you was my uncle knows this guy who's involved in theatre and whether or not if you're interested."

"What?" Emmy gazed at him, uncomprehending.

Trey smiled timidly. "You have an amazing voice. A lot better than Sarah's but don't tell her I said so. That's why I wanted to meet you after school and discuss this. Sarah would be pissed if I asked you and not her. She can be… competitive when it comes to singing as you might know." He winked with a laugh.

"Oh." Emmy mentally kicked herself several times. How else could she respond? Looking into his eyes, she saw for the first time there was no hidden concern. No hidden desire to keep her safe. There was no nothing of what she originally perceived of Trey Michaels's intentions. It was all in her head…

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I…"

"There's no need to get upset about it," he assured her. "You can go on if you liked."

"Go on?" she softly repeated. "Go on!"

Standing abruptly, Emmy glared down at him. "I was a fool in even thinking that you wanted to see me, perhaps fearful of what's happening to me. But you don't know! You don't know! You won't ever understand. Ever. I'm doomed. Oh God what was I thinking!"

Trey pushed himself up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry if you misinterpreted me. But it's been over and done with. No use in beating yourself up. Now, clearly, there's something else that's bothering you. You can tell me if you liked, though I'm not promising I'll be of much help."

Real sincerity was exposed on his face and Emmy's heart melted by the sight. But as quick as it came it was gone.

If she were to reveal the truth, then he would dismiss her just like Maggie did. She knew her story was ludicrous sounding and he would think she had lost her mind. She couldn't afford to lose again, though she didn't have much to lose anyways. It would be better if she kept silent. For once, on her own free will.

"Forget it. I'm sure you have other things to do and probably with Sarah," Emmy muttered, averting her eyes away him. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

Trey's hands fell to his side, his face etched with confusion.

He was intelligent, ask anyone, and they would say that Trey Michaels always made the right decisions. Very rarely he would admit he made a fault in his choices and regret it.

This was one of those rare moments where he regretted as Emmy Sawyer walked away.

TBC…


	24. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: I do not own the short insert of Sarah Brightman's original _Phantom of the Opera_.

A/N: Hi! The convention was fun though very tiring. The good news was one of our own people was voted for District Governor—GO SABRINA! Can I get a hoo-hah! HOO-HAH! Lol. Just a little hyper at the moment and poor Emmy all right. But there's more! Thank you Halley for a lovely hoo-hah worthy job and please don't forget a review! Maybe I'll try to get Erik to give a hoo-hah for you all!

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**An Intervention**

Emmy was near tears by the time she reached home. She paused outside and stared in her drive-way. Her father's SUV was there. _That's odd_, she thought but she was far too upset to think more on it. The humiliation she endured in front of Trey Michaels had scarred her forever. _He probably thinks I'm some kind of loony, _she thought as a tear spilt.

She went inside to find Gloria and Will waiting for her. Both had a set of grim expressions that it took a few moments for Emmy to piece it together. _The car… Dad never went to work…_

"Amelia, we need to talk," Will started. "Not later. Now."

Her mother motioned her to sit on the recliner adjacent from the sofa where the Sawyers were seated in. Emmy obeyed, dreading of what will transpired. Did she have the courage to tell her parents, which she mustered for Trey? She inhaled deeply.

"Sweetie, your mother and I have been noticing a lot of changes taken place, most of which we're concerned. You and Maggie have seemed to have lost contact; you destroyed your _Phantom of the Opera _collection, something I'm trying to swallow still, and you've been distant all the time and frankly we don't know what to do. We thought you would come to us first but…" her father trailed off.

"Amelia we heard you the other night. Actually, more than one occasion and you have us worried," Gloria said, a maternal fear creeping into her countenance. "Please tell us what is going on."

Emmy opened her mouth to speak, but the words later died. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bear to be rejected for her insane story again. Not by her own parents. She was a coward.

The silence stretched on, something they had feared would occur. If their daughter wouldn't be candid for them, then they had no other option but to seek help elsewhere. How did seventeen years of raising Amelia lead to this?

Will searched her crestfallen face and sighed. _It's the only way_, he reasoned much to his chagrin. _The only. _"In case of this, your mother and I already set up an appointment with Dr. Ivan Stanton at Willow Hospital. We want you to see him and maybe he could find out what's happening."

Gloria squeezed her husband's hand and turned to Emmy, hoping she would respond. When nothing of the kind did, salty tears were falling silently. "Emmy, please, say something," she pleaded.

Emmy looked up; her heart pang at the sight of her parents. They were good, they did not deserve this. They did not deserve a daughter who had willingly given up her soul to the devil. She would give anything to see them happy, not forlorn because of her misdeeds. And if doing this would make them happy, she could at least try. Perhaps this Dr. Stanton could help.

"Okay."

xxXXxx

The next day, Emmy and her parents drove to the hospital once leaving Tony at a friend's house. The Sawyers kept it hidden from him, not wanting any attention to be brought upon Emmy. They knew she appreciated it and she did.

Dr. Ivan Stanton was head of the Psychiatric Ward, one of the best in the local area. Emmy heard about him in her Psychology class last year and "met" him when he came to speak to them about the different types of mental disorders. She never imagined herself to be evaluated in a psych ward of all places. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Dr. Stanton's office was pleasant enough and he was friendly towards her and her parents. They discussed her situation while Emmy looked around from her seat. Various awards and certificates decorated the ivory wall and a couple leaf plants covered the corners behind his desk. The sleek oak-stained desk was covered with papers and a few photographs of him and his family. Emmy smiled at the young-looking doctor compared to the real aging one.

He was slightly rotund in his cleaned suit and tie, a couple of fingers was swelling including his left ring finger where the golden ring was embedded. He had a grandfatherly appearance with his soft, quiet gray eyes and little wire-rimmed glasses; his hair all gray with a little bald spot on top. His voice was soothing and rhythmic, wise and sincere.

She liked him right away.

After about twenty-minutes, Will and Gloria were shown out so Dr. Stanton could speak to Emmy alone. He would want to hear her side of it and she could feel some of her strength returning to do the deed.

"Amelia," Dr. Stanton said. "You've been a fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ for how long?"

"My whole life until now," she answered softly. "I'm recovering."

He nodded. Leaning forward, he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on the desk. "Your parents are very worried and from they told me over the phone and in here, so am I. Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me what's been going on?"

She rocked a little in her seat, her petite body quivering as she nodded her assent. He smiled graciously and sat back, waiting for her to take action of the conversation.

Emmy wracked her brain, trying to think what she should say first and decided the beginning would be the obvious choice. Before she went further, she waited to see if any objections would take place. So far she was in the clear and how long it would last she wasn't sure but wanted to make most of the time she had was well spent.

"Okay, it happened about a year ago in December. A college boy, Thomas Myers, disappeared and several months later his girlfriend, Shirley West, went missing too. She was later found dead of cardiac arrest and two other girls met the similar fate," Emmy began her sordid tale.

Dr. Stanton's brow furrowed, nodding in recollection of the terrible events. "True. And how does that relate to you?"

"Everything," she replied. "After Thomas Myers was gone, I heard a voice singing in my school's auditorium. I was curious and went to see who it was but there was no one. I thought it was this one guy but turned out it wasn't him. Instead, it was _him_. Erik, the Phantom of the Opera."

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Dr. Stanton repeated.

"Yes. He's only alive through Thomas. You see, I always wanted to be like Christine Daae, to sing like her and to be her. I wanted **my **Erik. So when I finally was introduced to the voice I heard, I asked for singing lessons and I was granted them under some conditions—to tell no one and step forward when the time to repay them came.

"I didn't think for the least second what _he _meant by that. I was too happy and excited to learn to be a great singer, to perhaps out sing Sarah. I threw myself vigorously into my lessons, forgetting the people that mattered most to me. I was…I was in this state of euphoria when I was near _him_. I never wanted it to end. In the beginning of this school year, I was allowed to see him."

"You hadn't seen him before?"

She shook her head. "I only heard his voice directing me. The night he came I don't remember. It was the first of several instances where I would physically be with _him _but black out. I was found by Sarah and her boyfriend the last time and it was then, I think, my parents thought something was wrong. I couldn't tell them, for the life of me, and I would lie. I couldn't stop lying, to protect the truth and I didn't know why. My voice changed dramatically and I would hear this voice in my thoughts, always pestering me and urging me to do what it says. I was scared, Dr. Stanton. Then I found out…"

"Found out what, Amelia?" he asked, gesturing her to go on.

"I found out that Erik had Christine Daae possessed me," she broke out in a sob. "I figured it out when I didn't want to sing and the voice just came out on its own. _She _did it. I had no control and sometimes _she _takes over completely and I helplessly watch and can do nothing. My straight hair became all curly like _hers _and _she _was responsible for hurting my best friend and preventing me from telling anyone the truth."

"But you're telling me now. That's a good sign, isn't it?" Dr. Stanton pointed out, a gentle smile on his lips.

Emmy sniffled. "For now. I just can't get _her _or _him _out of my head. They're there in my dreams, my thoughts, and all over! I can't escape, there **is **no escape ever. Those college girls were killed by them and I'm still here. I'm still here and I'm not. I'm here and I'm not…"

He handed her a box of tissues and quietly chewed over what she said. Never in his whole profession had he ever come across a problem such as this. Fictional characters possessing real people? Dr. Stanton would have thought it was some joke, but this girl was so distraught and terrified that it couldn't be a farce. Somehow, this tortured girl didn't appear like the sort of person to make up an outrageous story. But there was one way to find out…

"Amelia?" Dr. Stanton murmured. "You said he taught you to sing. How were you before?"

"Horrible," came her muffled response from behind the tissue.

"Do you—Do you think if you were all right, you could perhaps demonstrate how you do now?"

Emmy removed the Kleenex from her mouth and frowned. _Should I? Would that cause **her **to take over? God, Amelia so far he hasn't turned you down, this might be the proof he needs to help. Do it!_

She gulped. "Uh-huh. But if anything amiss happens, please remember it isn't me."

Dr. Stanton pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and nodded. "All right Amelia. I believe you."

His words, "I believe you", was all she needed to hear to know she wasn't alone anymore. Taking a deep breath, she sang the first song that came to mind, which ironically wasn't a suitable one in the circumstances.

"_Beneath the opera house_

_I know he's there._

_He's with me on the stage,_

_He's everywhere._

"_And when my song begins,_

_I always find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind…"_

"That would suffice, my dear," Dr. Stanton interrupted, his gray irises wide as his lenses. "I…I…never heard anything like this before. And you say Christine Daae is in you?"

"Yes sir," Emmy replied solemnly.

He stroked his chin, pondering the next step he should take. This wasn't a usual case by no means. Looking intently at her, Dr. Stanton pushed himself out of his desk and walked over to sit on the edge. The desk groaned but he ignored it.

"Amelia, I have to tell exactly what you told me to your parents understand? But I want you to know that I intend to do whatever I can to assist you. I need a hundred percent of your trust."

Emmy nodded. "Yes sir." And very quietly she whispered, "Am I insane?"

The heart-stopping question brought on sympathy from the old doctor. "No Amelia. Don't ever think that. You are very brave to come forward with your fears and I see the determination in you to fight this. I'm no magician, mind you, but I'll do whatever is best for you. There is something, however, I would like to ask of your parents and you may wait outside my office if you like."

"Okay." Emmy stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you Dr. Stanton. Thank you for listening and believing me."

She walked out the door only to have her parents come rushing in, anxiety riding their faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer, you may want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

xxXXxx

Emmy sat, playing with her thumbs as Dr. Stanton was busy with her parents. For the first time, in a long time, since she broke her collection she felt another heavy weight lifted off her shoulders. She had no regrets in confessing to a stranger and hoped that her parents would take to heart like he had done. She truly felt she made some progress in the right direction.

Looking around, she had no fear in being here. In fact, she felt a sense of peace. She felt untouchable from the darkness that awaited her night and day in her home and school. Here, she noticed, she felt liberated.

The door to Dr. Stanton's office opened and out emerged were the Sawyers—tear-stained and pale was their countenances. Dr. Stanton followed behind, his face still holding the same gentle quality, as he came to kneel in front of Emmy.

"I asked your parents for you to stay here for a while so I can keep an eye out. I understand if you want this to be private and so I would like it if you can come back next Friday and stay for the weekend. No one will ever have to know."

Emmy gazed for confirmation from her parents, but both had apprehension hanging over their eyes and faces. Returning her attention to Dr. Stanton, Emmy nodded.

TBC…


	25. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! We're getting close to the end now. Only five chapters left. And the good news: SPRING BREAK! What better way to start the break off then with an update? As well as listening to the Phantom during lunch! That was great. Lol. Thank you Halley for doing a great job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Willow Hospital**

The week flew by and the day for Emmy to return to Willow Hospital arrived with great urgency. Strangely, she was looking forward to the stay.

Her parents, however, weren't looking forward to it. They were still in a state of shock from what Dr. Stanton revealed to them about Emmy. But both agreed on not saying much of it to her so they wouldn't cause her any alarm. It seemed the best angle to go about.

Tony was told that Emmy was spending the weekend over at their grandparents' house and was upset when he was told he couldn't go too. Emmy didn't mind the cold shoulder she received from her brother; it made her feel normal that sibling jealousy was there.

Once she had packed, Will drove his daughter to the hospital. The dark clouds hanging over her were lifting as they stepped inside the Psychiatric Ward. Dr. Stanton was there waiting for them and greeted her warmly.

He asked if her father had any questions, which there were none. Will kissed Emmy on the cheek and gave her a tight hug and whispered, "I love you", in her ear before he left her.

Emmy could tell from his gait he wasn't thrilled about this, but it was her decision that sealed the deal. Now all she had to do was help Dr. Stanton find a way to beat Erik and Christine forever.

Dr. Stanton escorted her to her room, which was a standard hospital room—white walls and floor with an attached bathroom. A bed with a single pillow was in the center and a dresser for her clothes was to the far right hand side. The room was private, with one window looking out the grounds, but Dr. Stanton pointed out a small camera in the corner of the ceiling for observation purposes.

"You will be by yourself and there's a button along the bed for you to call for the nurses on staff. You don't have to partake in any of the activities with the other patients, unless you want to. If there's anything you need just let me or one of the nurses know and we'll try to accommodate you. I wish you the best."

Dr. Stanton exited for her to settle in and become accustom to her room for the next couple of nights. It was nothing special or fancy, but to Emmy she loved it.

Happily grinning, she proceeded to take out her clothes from her suitcase and refolded them so she could put them in the drawers. She brought a couple shirts, jeans, and intimates along with a book and homework. She stuffed the suitcase under the bed and as she was about to sit down to read, she was greeted by an unwanted visitor.

_Do you honestly think that this will change anything? _

She dropped the book, her hands coming to rest against the side of her head. Her breathing was hitched. "Get out," she panted.

_Erik knows what you're up to. It'll be best if you leave now and return home…_

Emmy shook her head, whimpering. "No. No. I won't go home. Not now. Not when I can get help. I'm safe. I'm safe."

_That's what you think… but Erik has his ways. You know that, I know that, it would be a matter of time before he finds and collects you. You've been very naughty in ignoring him, especially all that he's done for you…_

"He has nothing I want anymore!" she spat. "I want my life back! And I will, now that your secrets are exposed."

_Does anyone believe you, though? Maggie didn't and certainly not Trey. They all think you're insane Amelia. And you are, my dear. You **are**. _

"Dr. Stanton believes! I-I trust him," Emmy faltered. "He'll help you'll see. He will help me cast you from me."

_Cast me away? I'm no demon that can be commonly exorcised. I exist because you want me to. _

"NOO!" Emmy shrieked, pulling on her roots. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

_By the way, that doctor is pretty old. I'm sure my dear Erik would only have to scare him to hand you back over to him or if he refuses… either way you lost._

"NO! NO! NO! YOU LOST! YOU'RE WEAK AND I'M STRONG! I'M BEATING YOU!"

_Tsk, tsk. Haven't you forgotten? Once I arrived I became bonded to you and that bond will never break until you die._

"LIAR! IT WILL END! IT WILL!"

The door busted opened as Dr. Stanton and several nurses and orderlies came rushing in, hearing the screams of the hysterical girl. Emmy took one look at them and began giggling wildly and shrilly.

"See! I knew he would help me! You lost Christine! You and Erik! LOST! LOST!"

The two male orderlies carefully approached the still giggling teenager and quickly grabbed her arms. Emmy didn't put much of a fight but continued laughing as tears mixed with her giddiness.

"Lost. Lost. They lost!" she chanted in a singsong voice as Dr. Stanton came over. One of the nurses handed him a needle and swiftly he injected the sedative into her arm.

He watched regrettably and despairingly as Emmy quieted, her body succumbing to a placid state. The orderlies laid her down on the bed once she calmed and waited their instructions from the good doctor.

"Keep an alert eye on her. This maybe serious than I had thought," Dr. Stanton said, keeping his eyes on Emmy's still form. "I pray to God we're not too late."

xxXXxx

Dr. Ivan Stanton, M.D. and PhD certified psychiatrist from Wayne State University, was perplexed for the first time in his career.

Reviewing the tape from earlier, he replayed the disturbing scene that occurred less than fifteen minutes after her arrival. He examined the film with a heavy heart, knowing he was bound by law to show this to her parents. No doubt the Sawyers would be extremely upset seeing their daughter in this awful state. Working with patients for nearly thirty years, he very well knew the effect it will have on a family. And for someone as young as Amelia Brooke Sawyer… it was a terrible, terrible twist of Fate.

There was no doubt in his mind what Emmy spoke was the truth, but he found it hard to digest that a couple of fictional characters could do the things that she said. Though now he was beginning to think otherwise…

Could it be possible? Or was this, perhaps, just delusions from a phan? He had past cases where some people believed themselves to be John "the Duke" Wayne or even Brad Pitt. This was different in that Emmy didn't believe herself to **be **Christine Daae, but **becoming **Christine Daae through a possession. And her mentioning the links of the college students was puzzling. Was there even such a connection? Or was this from a very imaginative girl?

_Or, it could be true_, his conscience said.

Pushing that into the back of his mind, Dr. Stanton tried to rationalize what Emmy was going through. She was suffering from severe delusions, which was no mistake, but so far it hadn't disrupted her school life and her home life was iffy. Sometimes she was the picture of perfect mental health, and the next she was screaming her head off, running away from her parents. In the afternoon, she was right as rain then the episode suddenly swept through, interrupting the peaceful flow.

She had no past history of neglect, abuse, hallucinations, nada. This was sudden, out of the blue, and even though this has happened in the past there were usually some earlier warning signs before a person broke down. Amelia Sawyer had none of these, except the desire to one day grow up to be like Christine Daae.

That was _definitely _something to look into, but her parents assured him she never went through what she was experiencing now. As much as his logical brain was telling him Amelia was suffering from possibly schizophrenia, there was a part of him that believed this child was telling the truth. There was something in her eyes, something he first dismissed during their first meeting. Though now he was wondering…

Her hazel irises held confusion and fear, but there was something far sinister lurking behind. A something he briefly witnessed before giving her the drug--

Hatred and the will to live.

xxXXxx

The next morning, Emmy woke freshly revived.

A nurse brought her breakfast consisting of some dried toast and a bowl of cereal with orange juice. She polished it off with a ravishing hunger and dressed quickly so she could meet Dr. Stanton.

He was in his office and greeted her earnestly and hoping she slept pleasantly.

She did and with no dreams of any kind. Dr. Stanton was pleased to hear and asked tentatively if she wanted to discuss yesterday's events.

Emmy did without hesitating. "I was about to do some reading when _she _appeared. _They _didn't like that I'm staying here and _she _tried to get me to go home by using _him _to scare me. I tried to resist her but _she _took me by surprise and I wasn't effective enough to push _her _from my mind. I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize," Dr. Stanton told her. "And how do you feel?"

She shrugged. "I guess I feel better now. _Much _better. I don't think I'll be bothered today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. It's this feeling I have actually. I feel safe, sheltered. Plus it's guarded so that gives me hope."

He chuckled. "Indeed the ward is. But I want to play it safe and have a nurse follow you, okay?"

Emmy nodded, coming to her own conclusion that might be inevitable. He smiled.

"Good. You may go but if there's anything you want to talk about or you become afraid that _she _is coming, my door is open."

She beamed. "I'll keep that in mind, sir. Thank you."

Dr. Stanton watched her leave and returned to some paperwork. _I hope that today is better for you, kiddo._

Like he promised, a nurse was waiting outside the office for her. She had an amiable countenance and Emmy took to her right away. Nurse Anne showed her around the ward and where some of the patients were having therapy sessions or playing games. For the most part, majority of the patients were voluntary whilst only a few special cases were involuntary.

Emmy found herself taking part in a friendly game of "Go Fish" and later _Monopoly_. Some of the patients were good-humored, while some were irritable. After Anne introduced her, Emmy was welcomed with open arms. She found the company enjoyable and laughed along to their jokes and stories.

The day flew by and Emmy had no further reoccurrences much to her and Dr. Stanton's relief. Once more during the night, she had no nightmares or dreams of _him _and _her_.

xxXXxx

Sunday came too soon for Emmy. Even after spending one day with the fellow inhabitants, she was reluctant to leave. Her parents weren't going to come until that evening, but the prospect of home pained her. She didn't want to leave. Not when Erik could very much be sitting in her room at that very moment waiting for her. She didn't like it but she couldn't ask Dr. Stanton if she could stay.

Emmy was here for observation only and she wasn't of legal age yet to make the decision. Her parents would have to and there was a great chance of it not coming to pass.

The morning and afternoon slipped through her fingers as dusk began to settle. Again, there were no relapses.

Will and Gloria Sawyer came and were ushered into Dr. Stanton's office and while they were busy, Emmy took the time to say her good-byes to some of the patients she met and Anne for taking care of her.

When she finished her farewells, the Sawyers were done with the doctor, both fixed with grave expressions and once more, her mother appeared to have been crying. Emmy knew what it was and awaited for them to react.

Yet, they said nothing and thanked Dr. Stanton before escorting Emmy out. On the ride home, only then did they speak.

"Dr. Stanton wishes to see you again next weekend. Your mother and I told him it was all right. He needs—he needs more time," Will choked, his hands gripping the steering wheel. _What has happened to my little angel?_

"Oh Amelia," Gloria murmured, tears gathering at her eyes. "My baby…_why_?"

Emmy gazed at the floor of the backseat. She had no answer for her mother, except it had been pure selfish greed.

TBC…


	26. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Wicked's "As Long As You're Mine".

A/N: Hi everyone! Break is over and back to school… -cries- I don't want to! Well, to answer a few questions of what's happening Thomas Myers is alive in body but Erik controls his movements and sadly Thomas isn't strong enough to fight back unlike Emmy. Willow Hospital acts as a buffer for Emmy. For the most part, she doesn't experience as much freak-outs than at home. And as RoSeQuEeN put it nicely, it **is **the calm before the storm. Dun dun dun! Thank you Halley for doing a great job! Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**The Voice that Calls to Me and Speaks My Name**

The next weekend came and Emmy once more stayed at Willow's facilities. She didn't suffer any more breakdowns of any kind and the nightmares were gone. At home, she was subjected to the horrors of the night—Christine trying her best to scare the girl to stay home by making Dr. Stanton and the whole staff to be demons that were torturing her through insanity.

But Emmy didn't fall for the ruse.

She told Dr. Stanton the differences of staying at Willow and home. Her confidence and trust grew in him and Emmy knew the man to be a savior. He believed her when no one else had and he did all that he could to make her feel protected. There was no doubt in her mind that Christine's influence over her was weakening considerably. She was becoming less and less controlled by the Delilah herself.

And Erik…

Well, he appeared to have disappeared without a trace. There were no gifts, no letters, and no nightmares with him starring. Without him, _she _was nothing. Emmy ruled.

Several weeks passed and Emmy showed signs of incredible improvements. The nightmares were completely gone and Christine rarely made a comment or two. At long last, for what felt like an eternity, Emmy was her own person again. Christine was nowhere to be found.

Such was her good fortune, Emmy reluctantly had to let her visits to Willow Hospital and Dr. Stanton go. As much as it saddened her, she was cure from the manipulative singer and Phantom lover. Her life was piecing itself to its usual routine and her family could look back at the dark episode as a door closed forever.

Everything was fine for Emmy.

All except Maggie and Trey.

The redhead still refused to speak to her and Emmy made herself scarce in Trey's appearance. She couldn't bear to look at him without thinking back to that day and his obliviousness. What a fool she was to think he could have been her Knight in Shining Armor.

Yet, it was a fool in love who allowed her emotions to see what she wanted and in turn struck her down.

Never again, she vowed. No male will cloud her sense for she will keep a clear mind and judgment when it came to certain matters. She would not be duped again.

Second chances…

Emmy was fortunate enough to secure one and she dare not let it slip through her fingers.

xxXXxx

The night of the Variety Show came.

Emmy and her family bought tickets and settled into the middle row in the center section, fifteen minutes before the show started.

Breezing through the program, Emmy recognized a few classmates participating in song or dance and a couple stand-ups. She rolled her eyes once she saw Sarah's name along with Trey's the fifth act in the first half. They were singing Elphaba and Fiyero's duet _"As Long As You're Mine"_ from _Wicked_.

Of course. Count on those two to do a love duet.

Closing the program, she gazed around for any familiar faces and to her surprise; there was Maggie and her parents down in the first row at the far left end of the auditorium.

She badly wanted to call out her name, but fought against it. It was better to pretend she wasn't there. No hard feelings will transpire that way.

Sighing, Emmy continued to let her eyes wandered as her parents gab to other parents and Tony was busy fidgeting in his seat and mumbling complaints. Raising her head up, her mouth formed an "o" in wonder at the dazzling sight above.

This year's theme for the Variety Show was Musicals put on by the junior student council. Posters of various Broadway productions decorated outside the auditorium and the brick walls inside. The National Art Honor Society took it upon themselves to add a spectacular decoration of a chandelier of metal, clay, and light bulbs from whom else? _The Phantom of the Opera_.

The realization behind this caused a frown to form on her countenance and a chill down her spine. The thinking behind the idea was completely innocent, but it did nothing to suppress the attached discomfort from her. Nevertheless, Emmy told herself to forget it and she was here to enjoy the evening with her family. The past ghosts be damned. Nothing will ruin her fun.

The lights were beginning to dim as a student emerged from the closed curtain to announce the first talent—a monologue entitled, _Tick-tock, Tick-tock._

xxXXxx

Emmy found herself laughing and shivering at the same time through the different performances. The first was a bone-chilling story that could definitely be seen as the next Stephen King novel about a perverted psychiatrist in a mental institution meeting a new female patient. The twist at the end was very ingenious, shocking the whole audience. Despite it being close to home (except Emmy didn't have visions of Death) she overlooked the irony and focused on the next act—Ode of My Pathetic Life, a stand up by a sophomore.

The stand-up routine was hilarious and was true on so many levels. Isn't it true how unusual that some tests require the use of a Number 2 pencil when there really isn't any other number? And don't forget the highly dramatized MySpace.

After that was a girl from choir singing "My Heart Will Go On" provided with some swaying light from cell phones in the crowd, another stand-up (lacking relatable topics), and then it was Sarah and Trey.

Much to her vexation, Emmy found herself longing to be on the same stage as Trey. She tried affirming that she was over him, but as it were, she was not. The corner of her eyes was moist as the two sang the final chorus:

"_And though I know I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for the moment_

_As long as you're mine_

"_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is though_

"_And know I'll be here _

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine…"_

"_What is it?" _Trey spoke, his hands intertwined with Sarah's as he gazed lovingly at her.

"_It's just for the first time, I feel… wicked," _was her reply before she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Whistles and cheers broke out as the couple bowed and hurried off stage. Tony was making gagging sounds making Emmy smile mournfully. It maybe revolting to him but she wished she was up there being gushy with Trey. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat and counted how many more was left until intermission.

_Two more…_

Briefly shutting her eyes, Emmy fantasized the previous song with her in itinstead. In her daydream, at the end after she kissed Trey's cheek, he got down on one knee and said—

(Amelia)

Emmy's body jolted with a start. She looked at Tony, thinking it was him, but he was too busy absorbed in a guitar battle. Frowning, she laid back and recalled her dream back again.

(Amelia…I'm waiting…)

Her eyes snapped open and darted around in the darkness. She couldn't see anyone looking in her direction, but that didn't pacify the sudden apprehension flooding through her.

(Amelia…)

It couldn't be… Could it?

Her nails dug into the plastic armrest, ignoring the pain as the silk voice repeated in her head.

(Come to me…)

(Come to me…)

She bit her lower lip and whimpered. _No… no. He's not here. He's not here. I'm imagining it. It's over. It's over._

As quick as her panic came, an odd calmness took over. _It's only his voice, not hers. She's not here anymore. She lost… not him. Not Erik. _

Trey's face appeared forefront in her eyes and next to him was Sarah. Her brow furrowed with contempt.

_I can never have Trey. He belongs to Sarah… but Erik…_

Christine was gone leaving Erik susceptible to any girl. And any girl could be **her**. Despite all that he's done, Emmy couldn't help but have one small part of her heart reserved for the Phantom. In her mind he still was the lonesome, poor Erik she grown to love over the years. His corruptness was due to _her_ and _her _insipid fop. It was _her _fault that drove Erik to madness.

And **she **could win him over…

**She **could be the Angel he never had…

**She** could teach him love.

_You must go to him…_

"Yes," she whispered her mahogany eyes glazed over as a tiny smile blossomed on her lips.

The final talent finished and intermission was announced.

Caught up in her reverie, Emmy leaned across Tony to reach her mother.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

TBC…

The climatic confrontation is coming up! Keep your eyes open for _His Modern-Day Angel_! I'll be posting that real soon. Thank you!


	27. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sad… I had my last recital Saturday! I can't believe how fast the 12 years has been. I'm going to miss it very much. Good thing was my birthday was on Friday and now I'm officially 18! Whoo-hoo! I'm also posting my new story, the sequel to _Lessons on Love_ called _His Modern-Day Angel _so feel free to check it out. Thank you Halley for a good job and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Christine/Aminta Lives**

Emmy sauntered out the doors and headed down the hall that led to the choir and band rooms. But she didn't go in that straight direction… she veered off to the right towards the darkened hall for the health and art classes.

The giggles and chatter grew distant as she quickened her pace.

"_Come to me… Amelia."_

Emmy's heart pounded as she spotted the only room in the corridor where light streamed from under the door.

"_Come!"_

Without hesitation, she entered.

xxXXxx

Gloria Sawyer fidgeted in her seat as the lights were beginning to dim again. She twisted her head towards the doors, hoping that Emmy would come in any second. Had it been another time, she wouldn't be half as worried, but after the visits to Dr. Stanton and Willow Hospital and learning of her daughter's… **situation** she was wrung up with anxiety.

"It doesn't take her this long," she murmured to herself, as her legs bounced up and down. "She should have been back a while ago."

She continued to glance back, her uneasiness growing more pronounced as a student was presenting the next act. A gentle, reassuring hand rested on her knee and Gloria turned to her husband.

"Relax hon," Will chided softly. "She'll come. Probably a long line. There's nothing to fret about."

Gloria nodded though that wasn't enough to soothe her jittery nerves. For a mother knows when something is amiss in her children, and Gloria knew something was afoot.

xxXXxx

"Hey! You're not on the program! Where are you going? Hey! Hey!"

She ignored the guy from the Tech Crew as she calmly stood in the wings, waiting for her cue. As the stage cleared off from the previous dance routine, she began walking out before the curtain could close.

In her mind's eye, she wasn't in the Cherry Hill High School auditorium, but the renowned Opera Populaire. The people in normal garb were transformed into the noblest of the noble, the richest of the rich, and were all there to watch her sing.

The long skirt of the scantily dress trailed behind her bare feet as she stood at her mark, the spotlight shining down at her.

Brown eyes twinkling, she opened her mouth, releasing her majestic voice:

"_No thoughts within her head, _

_But thoughts of joy…_

"_No dreams within her heart,_

_But dreams of love…!"_

xxXXxx

Maggie's jaw dropped open in stunned shock as her former best friend strutted out. She was pretty sure her eyes were bulging from their sockets once she realized the outfit Emmy was wearing.

It was an exact replica of the costume from _"The Point of No Return"_—pale yellow skirt, crimson corset, and lacy sleeves draping off her pale shoulders and all. Even her curls were pinned up and a vibrant rose, nearly dark as night, was tuck behind one ear.

Her eyes held a faraway, dreamy glaze as she began to sing the familiar lines of the seductive song.

Maggie's heart stopped; something wasn't right.

Emmy would never do this.

And the harder she stared at the girl on the stage, the more Maggie began to realize there was something else… something deviant in her irises. Then an image of Emmy clinging to her desperately, begging for help leaped into her memory. The petite strawberry blonde's jade orbs widened in horror.

_Oh my God… she wasn't lying…_

All too soon another voice bounced off the walls. One that Maggie was _very _familiar with indeed.

"_You have come here…"_

xxXXxx

His deep, baritone washed over her, her blood flowing hot through her veins by the merest hypnotic pull of his voice. She watched, her eyes darkening with desire, as he moved closer to her, the lyrics pouring from his sensuous lips.

_My dark Angel… _she thought as he brushed behind her, his arm wrapping around her tiny waist. His large palm splayed across her abdomen, keeping her close to his taut body as his other hand tangled itself in her curls. He purred into her ear, his husky tone sending tremors as her knees buckled.

She could sense him smirking; she was putty in his grasp as he continued to tease her. When he joined her on stage, it was a delighted surprise to behold the man that still managed to haunt her. He wore his attire as Don Juan, even donning the black mask, and the moment he began to sing, she felt herself falling deeper into the spell he woven.

She let out a startled gasp as his hand wandered over her belly and slowly caressed her arm as his fingers loosened themselves from her hair to rub tiny circles on her neck. His very touch sent a scorching flame through her limbs as she fell against him.

She should be appalled and embarrassed, yet there was only him and her. The rest of the audience disappeared in front of her, leaving her completely at his brazen mercy. The song and he were all that mattered.

A low moan escaped in her throat as he planted a heated kiss upon her neck, his teeth grazing the flesh as he practically hissed the last words…

"_Beyond the point of no return…" _

He unwound himself from her trembling form, backing away as she turned to him, her breathing ragged. He still could affect her so much… and now it was her turn to repay the favor.

"_You have brought me…"_

_Yes I have_, he thought triumphantly.

xxXXxx

Trey was among the crowd in the right wing, flabbergasted as Emmy and the strange man sung. He shook as the man appeared out of nowhere and before going out had tossed Trey a spiteful glare, silently telling him she was _his_. Never in his whole life was Trey Michaels confused and at the same time disturbed at the way Emmy literally threw herself into this stranger's arms.

A sharp jab went through his heart at the sight.

He didn't like this at all. And he hadn't a clue as to why.

Sure, this was unexpected and unplanned. Yet, there was something in the air— an ominous veil surrounding the auditorium.

"Trey, do you know who's that with Emmy?"

His girlfriend's voice brought him back long enough for him to register a blank look.

She rolled her eyes as she pointed the obvious. "Him! I know him from somewhere, I'm sure of it."

"Sarah—"

"Whoever he is… he's kind of hot. I would be swooning like her… humph. I never saw Emmy like this before, except when she's watching the _Phantom_ and she gets into it. She plays a good Christine. Too bad she didn't audition. Mrs. Anderson is flipping out big time."

Trey did a double take. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Mrs. A—"

"No! No. About Emmy," he interrupted.

"Oh. That she plays a good Christine. Why?" she demanded suddenly.

"The parking lot… _him_…" Trey murmured to himself.

"_I'm scared Trey. **He's** done something to me. Something so horrible and I can't seem to escape. **He's** there, everywhere! **They're** taking me away. Everyday, a little bit, I find myself falling apart. A small part of me goes missing and I can't get it back. I don't know how long I have left before **she** takes over. You have to help me. Please, that's all I ask of—"_

The fear in her voice… His breathing stopped. _The man's **HIM**! _He realized. _And **she **must be Christine…_

"Um, Trey, you okay?" Sarah asked. "You're pale!"

_This has to be a sick joke but oh God is that real? _He shook his head, quashing the irrationality of the situation. All that mattered was that Emmy was in trouble and he had to act.

_Fast_.

xxXXxx

"_We've passed the point of no return!"_

They held into each other as the words hit reality. The point of no return has passed for both.

The moment, no, the time that Erik had been waiting for several lifetimes has at last reached its pinnacle.

He will _have _his Christine.

No fop could take her away. No willful and disobedient teenager could evade him.

She was all _his_. First heart, then spirit, and now finally _body_.

They will all be the first to witness her resurrection. They will all be the first to witness true love. And they will all be the first to witness the living Phantom and bride!

Now… to recapture that sweet moment where he had once held her in the same position, the same love flowing through him as he sang his everlasting devotion—

"_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime…_

_Lead me, save me_

_From my solitude…_

"_Say you want me_

_With you_

_Here beside you…_

"_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too—_

_Christine,_

"_That's all I ask of—"_

TBC…


	28. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been sick and wasn't in the mood to write or anything. And I know my cliffies are evil and I got mine back when watching the season finale of _Supernatural_. That was the Mother of all cliffhangers! DEAN! Done screaming. Thank you Halley for doing an awesome job and to my reviewers! Gotta feed the habit. And thank you to those who checked out _His Modern-Day Angel_. Enjoy! Oh… this is the fight that you've been waiting for. What will become of Emmy? What would Trey do?

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Fighting for Control**

He was cut off abruptly as that _boy _came running out, pummeling him to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Trey snarled, shoving himself off the masked man's body. Satisfied he caught him off guard, Trey ran to Emmy, grabbing her hand. He suppressed a shudder at the chilling touch as he tugged, "Come on!"

Mindlessly, she locked eyes with him. For a brief second, he thought he saw relief floating in her lovely brown eyes before being replaced by an erratic wildness.

"NO!" she screamed, lunging at him. Her icy digits wrapped around his throat, cutting off his windpipe. Trey, wide-eyed, choked as he tried to pry loose her death-grip. "Damn you!"

Trey gasped as he was thrown to the ground by her unnatural strength. Coughing hard, he looked up as Emmy stood over him, a lethal expression danced in her orbs as she delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

She bent down, grasping his throat once more as she pulled him by his feet. "I want to live!" she growled, as spots were appearing in his pupils. "And _no one _will stop me!"

"Get off of him!" Sarah screeched, running to Trey's aid. She yanked on her arm frantically as she stared petrified at the girl she once used to taunt. "Stop it Emmy!"

"I am not EMMY!" the sadistic girl bellowed. With her free hand, she shoved Sarah across the floor. Eyes glittering dangerously, she dropped Trey unceremonious and stalked towards the sniveling redhead.

"I'm the prima donna now!"

Before she could lay a hand on her, Maggie scrambled onto the stage and pinned Emmy to the ground. Grunting, Maggie managed to hold her arms down as she shouted for Trey for help.

"Let go of my bride!"

Maggie was lifted up in the air by her shirt collar, gagging as she came face-to-face with the furious Phantom of the Opera. His sea-green eyes morphed into a ferocious gray as he spat, "I'll not be interrupted anymore!"

He flung her into the hysterical crowd, grinning as she lay crumpled between the second and third row.

Everyone was up out of their seats, voices rising and people calling for help. Maggie's parents flew to their daughter, her mother crying as she cradled her colorless face.

Will and Gloria were pushing their way towards the stage, screaming Emmy's name as the masked man walked over to her, gently bringing her to her feet.

"Erik." She smiled.

A ghost of his own smile flitted on his lips as he stroked her cheek. "My love."

As he went to embrace her, he was suddenly violently pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "Help! Someone hel--!"

Emmy/Christine staggered away only to run back into his waiting arms.

"Erik she's—" Christine started as her hand clamped over her mouth, blocking out the muffled curses.

He gazed helplessly as both Christine and Emmy struggled internally for control. She was being pushed away from his reach, an invisible body doing all it could to keep her from going to him.

"ERIK!" Christine choked as she held out a hand for him.

"NOO!"

He found his voice and rushed to his angel's defense, crushing her arms in his large hands. He shook her hard, ignoring her painful cries, as he stuck his face into hers. "I won't let you do this to me, you ungrateful brat! You can't defeat me!"

Panic gripped him as the changing of emotions raced through her eyes, hate and love. Love and hate.

He couldn't lose her. Not now… not when they came so far…

Pressing his palm to her forehead, Erik began chanting in a foreign tongue, slowly easing her to the cold ground. Her attempts to fight were slipping as a lax, placid state took over.

He was winning… _they _were winning…

Emmy's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her lids closing as a numbing sensation rose from within, robbing her from any sense of rebellion she could muster.

The pressure on her skin intensified as Erik's mantra became louder. _Soon… soon… soon…_

(Christine, I love you…)

His concentration broke as his face collided with the floor once more. He twisted around to see Trey's determined façade and that of another older male securing him so he couldn't move. Flicking his head over to his beloved, a distraught woman sat next to her, holding her head as she caressed her dark curls. The likeness of the woman to Amelia was striking.

"Wake up, Amelia," she muttered. "Oh please, honey, wake up!"

Erik moaned as Will slammed him face-first down. Tears pricked his eyes as he hissed, "You bastard! What did you do to my little girl?"

The Phantom gave no response as the angry father yanked his arm back. "I'll kill you," he whispered.

Erik chuckled. His mask was starting to fall from his ears, his mangy flesh becoming exposed, but what did it matter? His nose was pouring blood, a nasty deep purple bruise was forming around his right eye, and the wetness of his bottom lip dripped to the floor.

His throaty chuckle reverberated, a chilling sound matched to his hideous visage. Will looked away in disgust, yet it was too late to block the horrid vision.

Sarah crawled over to Gloria's side, tears cascading down her face, as she took Emmy's hand. Mother and teen exchanged an anxious glance when a soft croak brought their attention back.

Emmy's eyelids fluttered opened, wincing as her body screamed all over and in places she never thought existed. Her head throbbed but she paid no heed to it. She was… whole.

"Amelia?"

Emmy looked up at her mother and then to Sarah, forcing a tiny grin. "Hey," she replied.

Covering her mouth, Gloria wept as she hugged Amelia fervently and Sarah squeezed her hand.

The tender mood evaporated as they heard laughing. Emmy cocked her head to see her father and Trey hold down Erik, his piercing orbs boring right into her. Impulsively, she shrunk into Gloria's protective embrace, staring at the man she once esteemed as Angel, tutor, lover, and now madman.

The cheekbone protruded out with no coverage of flesh, the veins pulsed and a few broke as blood trickled down, his nose was bent as a sliver of white stuck out, and his mouth was curled upwards menacingly. Each burst of mirth caused his wretched smile to broaden.

"It's never over," he said. "You're mine forever."

Effortlessly, Erik tossed Trey and Will off his back as he stood on quivering legs. Throwing his head back, he declared, "It's never OVER!"

Reaching into his pocket, Erik revealed a tiny ball and discharged it at his feet.

A heavy cloud dispersed, flooding the stage as Erik's booming chuckle resonated.

"Mine, mine, mine," he chanted.

The cloud dissipated in seconds, the people on stage still lost in a coughing fit. Only Emmy was the first to see he was gone.

_He's gone…_

She heard a rattle and looking up over the still populated seats; the handcrafted chandelier shook until the hinge gave loose and plummeted.

TBC…

Yeah... I didn't learn my lesson. This is the last cliffhanger I promise!


	29. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: Okay folks… the last two chapters are here. I'm so happy that this was enjoyable and I had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you Halley for being my beta and a great friend. You encouraged me to work faster and I appreciated it. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and not, you guys have helped me a great deal. –hands out Erik-shaped chocolate covered lollipops-

And for a little shameful self promotion… I have an account on fiction press. com under the name Heather Grey. So far I have mostly poetry with several suspense/horror short stories. Feel free to check them out. I will also start putting up some original novels too and I would really appreciate all the help I can get. Thank you and enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Aftermath**

News coverage of the disaster at Cherry Hill High School lasted for months. It was the single biggest event for the media ever since the disappearances a year and a half ago. Everyone wanted to know the scoop about the young girl and her obsession with _The Phantom of the Opera _that led to a terrible demise.

To them, it was a story worth sharing to homes across the state, perhaps the world.

But to those first-handed effected, it was a tragedy that could take possibly years to recover.

Seven were wounded, five were killed, and among those were Margaret Walker and Anthony "Tony" Sawyer. Tony had no chance when the chandelier fell on top of him. Not him… not brave Maggie who tried to save her friend… nor the three other casualties who were trapped in their seats with fear.

The blood stained chairs in the auditorium couldn't be washed off and had to be replaced for future attendees wouldn't know of the deaths. Unfortunately, this was one story that could never be forgotten among the staff and students. And was often whispered to incoming freshmen with a deadly warning—beware of the voice in the auditorium, lest you seek to go to Hell.

Some students took leave early, before graduation, and some transferred to a neighboring high school. They couldn't stand to look Emmy in the eye or be in her presence. Even if they didn't know her, students wanted to leave because of her and in case _he _returned.

Erik was indeed gone. The police searched long and hard for him. His sketch was shown on televisions everywhere, including John Walsh's _America's Most Wanted _with a discreet explanation that he was wanted for a series of kidnappings and murders of college girls in Michigan. Cherry Hill was left out.

Though no one could find him, he was still there. Maybe lurking in the shadows or in basements and auditoriums or he found a new host for his beloved Christine in a different phangirl—one more willing.

Either way, Erik was alive and could be anywhere. He could disappear should he wish it and reappear on command. The Phantom would never stop.

A terrible fact that eventually kept Emmy from leaving home. She had nightmares every night, constantly reliving that dreadful night and the deaths that occurred. An event that could have been prevented had she only stayed in her seat or, better yet, had she never heard Erik's voice in the beginning.

Everyday she was faced with the loss of her little brother, annoying and infuriating he was, but that didn't mean she didn't love him with all her heart. Everyday she was faced with the loss of her former regained best friend who fought Christine and who had finally believed her.

But at what costs?

The guilt ate her alive. She was at fault for all of this and no one had the courage to tell it in her face.

Not her parents, who shielded their mournful moods from her, not her former friends Jenna and Madison who were kind enough to drop by for a visit, and not Sarah and Trey, who were very much in a steady relationship and rumors of an actual nuptials to take place when Sarah graduates.

Trey Michaels… such a hero and tragically a fallen one too. He lost his respect in Emmy's eyes.

She had thought that the experience might have brought them closer… and it did. In a shaky friendship that could never expand to nothing more. It was much to her regret that Emmy eventually let him go; she couldn't bear to see the love he had for her locked away and transferred to Sarah.

It was for the best…

How ironic for another couple to be denied the happiness and joys of true love.

Yet, wasn't that how Fate plays along?

And how just like Fate to remind her that she belonged to the darkness now and forever.

She wasn't welcome that she knew. Even if no one said a word or shown her, Emmy knew how much of a burden she truly became. She was no better than Erik.

But her resilience refused to submit to the dark depths of her soul. There was only one other place in the world that gave her light, a place she was quite willing to return.

The night of her eighteenth birthday, Amelia Sawyer checked herself into the psychiatric ward of Willow Hospital under the care of Dr. Ivan Stanton.

TBC…


	30. Confessions IV

A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this (and those who read and didn't review)! I'm glad I was able to share this dark satire and doesn't it kind of make you think about Erik? Lol. Oh, and the years and Emmy's age isn't a mistake. She was a junior when it all went down and she spent a year at home before transferring to Willow. I wanted to say that in case there was any confusion. Thank you Halley for an awesome job and always asking "What's going to happen? I want those chapters now!" HOO-HAH!

And thank you to: RoSeQuEeN, babymene17, Rhythmrains, Kalaia, jtbwriter, Spruce Goose Mach 2, sunset.rising, NitrusOxide, Denekrad, Pyrite, Phantom's Bride, emptyvoices, Forensic Photographer711, WinterMoonAlchemist, Indigo Spirit, Maska, Morgan388, tesadom, Sky75, LoverofBalto, Christine's Shadow, SporkGoddess, PervyMonk, The Dancing Egg, Spectralprincess, twistedmind, gigglingpixie, The Slate Reaper, Lady Willow Rose, speechdisappearsintosilence, Jesteress, Penmora Zenith, Kalaia, Orlandoroxmysox, Erik's Organ, XyBulmaXy, Elizabeth, maat, MysteryVampWolfPhantomlover, spinninincircles, DancerGirl245, eriksangelofvoice, phantomfan1911, GrimmSister1of3(the eldest), MiserableRevolutionary, orlandoroxmysoc, Tari, PhantomBecca, Spruce Goose Mach 2, Kchan88, Spectralprincess, and Ridea.

Thank you to anyone I missed and to new readers too!

Special thanks to those who offered me some advice, you know who you are, and thank you everyone who took the time to enjoy this. Erik sends out a Hoo-Hah to everyone!

**Confessions IV**

That was my story. For thirteen years I kept myself hidden, hoping that maybe one day I might enter the light.

But that will never come to be.

There's too much guilt, too much fear, and too much pain to forget all that transpired. I am thirty-years-old and I still become frighten of the shadows. I know _he's _out there, waiting in _his _dark temple for me. But I will not leave. Not ever again. Here I am safe. I am loved and I am free.

In the end that was all that mattered.

Security has become very special to me. Though most take it for granted, I never do. Had it not been for Dr. Stanton and the staff of Willow Hospital I would have no where else to go.

I do love my parents. I do. And despite their countless wishes to see home and starting over, I know that it would be impossible.

More accurate… improbable.

It was my obsession, my wish that drove me to my fate. I must accept that.

I am cursed with the nightmares that continue to plague me. Nightmares of that night… I can never forget the screams of the dying and wounded, the scent of blood, and the mourns of the survived.

I can never forget.

Never.

"Miss Sawyer?"

I looked up to see the aging face of Anne, the nurse I was introduced to on my first visit to Willow. The wrinkles around her thin red lips stretched as she stepped into my room.

"Emmy, you have a visitor."

I stood up and began following her into the guest lounge. Very seldom do I permit anyone from seeing me, except my parents. Once I was graced with the bulging pregnant belly of Sarah Michaels and never again had I wanted to see her. She has Trey. I did not need her to remind me.

Anne left me as I walked into the private room. I am not among the terminal mental ill and so any visits I receive are not supervised. It was some normalcy I have and cherished.

I sat down on the cushioned chair, waiting for who had to be my parents. The annual check-up was due and I knew they would probably try to change my mind about staying. Time and time again I told them how I wouldn't leave and I have no future desire in doing so.

My visitor plopped in the seat across from me and as I lifted my head to greet them—

"Hello Amelia," the silken voice purred.

_No…_I thought, my jaw falling in disbelief, my stomach churning.

"It's been awhile but I missed you."

_He _winked, the gleaming white mask sticking out from his hood.

"I told you before. It's never over."

Finding my voice, my scream died off as Erik reached out…

The End

Okay, so I lied about the last cliffy. But, you have to admit it fits.


End file.
